Demonic Default
by ComplicatedDarknesS0103
Summary: Seto, Lilly, and Ryou's old American friends come to visit and Yugi falls in love for one of them but...what if she's already taken. Love, Sex, and RocknRoll, what has hit Domino City?
1. Tea Garner the Trashy Whore

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! Obviously because otherwise the only reason Tea would be on the show is for the same reason Kenny is on South Park, to kill her every episode! Muwhahaha! I also do not own Linkin Park or Evanescence or their players …that would be sooo cool, like sooo flippin' awesome…..No offense to the band Crossfade for using their name, its just sooo cool and I really like the name…. oh and I also do not own any of the songs used in this story but I am only using them because they are some of the rockin'est songs around. So those people who perform them should find this as a HUGE-HUGE-HUGE compliment. But they do not need any more compliments because I make sure I use them nicely and they are sooo cool and stuff that they have sooo many compliments already so any ways… And this is only SOME of the rockin'est songs around, not all, so don't get insulted if your song isn't up here…

Claimer/Warning: The band Dark Clouds Ahead is just a band I made up for the use of this story so the band and its players are mine! And also the characters Ryan, Jeremy, Dave, Bruce, Jamie, Lulu, Yulu, Mileka, Alex, Draga, Lilly, Karen, Ashley and Gregory Hilton….well I claim everything except for the Hilton name I just had to use it for its fame and I really-really-really do not know if there is actually a Gregory Hilton so don't ask.

This is my first fan fiction! Enjoyment!

And before this ends, you will know that I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE Tea….yes you shall all know…

Chapter 1: Tea Garner the Trashy Whore

It was mid December on a frosty Tuesday; everybody was still in school for 3 more days. It was 4th block in Domino High (carrying grades 8th-12th grade; 8th because the middle school was too packed) and all of the 11th and 12th graders were all starving and waiting for the bell to ring for lunch.

In Mrs. Tskobi's class, which was Japanese government, Yugi, Seto, Joey, Yulu, Mileka, and some other students sat bored out of their minds, well except for Seto, he was working on his laptop….(figures…)

Joey sat there making paper balls out of some of his old graded papers and once the teacher would turn around from her desk, he would throw the paper ball near her and since Mrs. Tskobi was old and a bit senile, she would think it was one of her papers, she would take the paper ball, unroll it, flatten it a bit and then set it on her desk in her need-to-grade pile. This was always so funny to the rest of the class, at least the rest as in everybody but teacher's pets and preps, and would start laughing under their breathes'.

Yulu and Mileka sat chatting in the back about the upcoming concerts of Demonic Default, which was just 3 different American rock bands coming together and throwing off a huge concert/mosh pit, but mostly about how they couldn't believe that Evanescence was coming to Japan, let alone out of all places Domino instead of Tokyo where usually big foreign bands go and play…ok, most bands go to play. Tokyo was known for its big names and entertainment while Domino was known for…well just games.

Yugi sat at his desk and started drawing a picture. He was wearing some kind of baggy black jeans, a semi tight light gray long sleeve shirt and a black leather jacket, some completely black running shoes and, of course, his puzzle around his neck. Because unlike most people in his class, he already knew what the teacher was talking about and if he didn't or needed some help he could just go to his grandfather, who had close ties to the government seeing how he worked for them under the archeologist section. He kept doodling not caring much about anything, his mind warped tightly around the huge Demonic Default concert coming up. He was one of the biggest fans of Demonic Default, a huge fan of all three bands, but especially the band Dark Clouds Ahead, which was not the biggest of the three bands but he was still in love with the band and had the hugest crush on one of the lead singers. The only unfortunate part for him was that the lead singer had a boyfriend, rumored to be fiancé and even bigger rumored was that the singer and the boyfriend were coming to Domino to get married.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that his ex-girlfriend, Tea, had put a note on his desk and hadn't noticed it until she slapped him across the arm to get his attention and pointed it out on his desk.

"Oh sorry" he whispered hoping the teacher didn't hear him talking.

He picked up the letter and read it.

_Hey Yugi,_

_About last week, when we broke up, I didn't really mean I hated you. I still want to be with you. Please think about us being like together again. Come on, you know I can show you a good time. And I don't care if you don't want to have sex with me. I want you. Maybe in the future we could work that problem out, after all there are a lot of guys here who would love to have me as their girlfriend. Really! You should feel special, after all I'm the one who is coming back to you! Say yes! Write back ok? Oh and come and sit with me at lunch, the rest of my friends would just like love it! Besides you like won't be the only guy there so that won't be a problem. Come join us and say yes!_

_Love like totally lots,_

_Tea_

_Ps. Vote for me for Ms. Winter when the dance comes, you can take me too!_

He gave a kind of pathetic sigh and then thought of all the problems with that:

One, they broke up a month ago.

Two, she dumped him.

Three, for another guy;

Four, which was close by when the break-up occurred.

Five, she always bossed him around when they were together

Six, she drove him up the walls, across the ceiling, down to the basement and up again.

Seven, she has this stalker issue where she likes to show up out of no where and freak people out just to be around her boyfriend.

Eight, her friends practically hate him and only liked him so they could pick on him.

Nine, it would be a suicide mission to actually enter the cafeteria and stay, it was prep territory and he was a punk.

Ten, everyone knew that she was in for the sex in relationships; she was what Yulu called a bad whore.

…But then there was the last problem…

Eleven, he had this problem of not speaking his mind about people and was, what Mileka called, a softy-pushy-over boyfriend, some one forced into a relationship and forced to do everything for his girlfriend which he secretly hated anyway but didn't have the nerve to tell her and was way too nice sometimes-most the time- especially when the girlfriend was practically adored by the wrestling team and who would do anything for her attention.

He couldn't say no but refused to say yes, so he smoothly slipped the note into his pocket, and decided he was going to make a run for it when the bell rang. Good thing it was the last week before winter break which meant that no one had to wear their school uniforms so Tea was wearing high heels and a short skirt, even though it was threatening to snow outside, and would refuse to run after anyone. Unlike Yulu, who was today wearing a short camouflage skirt, a black tank top over a black fish net only long sleeve shirt, matching camouflage hand socks, matching camouflage army recruit hat that was slightly to the side, a black leather jacket that was as long as her skirt with slits across the forearms and almost knee high lace up black boots, as she would say sexy but ready to kick anyone's ass, Tea refused to break a nail, she would just have one of the jocks that liked her do the dirty work for her.

Yugi looked at the clock, minute and a half until bell rang, and he grabbed his huge zipper binder and put everything in it, including safely putting up his picture he was drawing. Half a minute till bell, everybody else was getting their things together. Five seconds, he slowly rose just a little. Four seconds, a little more. Three seconds, he was almost fully standing. Two seconds, he was standing straight up. One second, out of his desk. Bell rang, he got out the class door first and half way down the hall before other people came running out of their classes and polluting the hallways with talking and the noise of slamming locker doors as people retrieved their lunches or lunch money.

Yugi made it out of the hallways and into the courtyard where the Punks, Goths, Skaters, Individualists, Anti-Socialists, and everybody in between ate their lunch and clamed ruler of their territories. Behind the teachers', principals' and administrators' backs, the students had the whole school mapped out in territories and only some of the cooler teachers had actually caught on to what place's is who's. Only one teacher had the whole thing worked and mapped out.

Yugi walked into the lunch room and got in line for some food, he didn't have much money on him but enough to buy a bag of chips from the lunch line and a soda from the soda machine. He grabbed a bag of Cheetoes, bought it and hurried out because a group of preppy jocks had just entered the cafeteria and had spotted him. He entered the side hall where the soda machines and other dispensing machines were. He walked over to one of the soda machine, put in his money, picked a dr. pepper, and bent over to get it. That's when he heard somebody whistle really loudly. He stood up very quickly, almost hitting his head on the machine, and looked around. The whistler walked up to him, it was Lilly. Today she was wearing a very low cut red tank top that slightly revealed her black bra straps, a short black shirt, a red and black crisscrossed chocker, black spiky earrings, black combat boots (matching Yulu, seeing how they had bought them together at the US store that had just arrived, Hot Topic a.k.a. Yulu's new sanctuary) and black and red stripped stocking that started at her toes and ended half way up her thighs with straps to keep them up that vanished somewhere beneath her skirt and her hand glittered every once in awhile when her ruby gem on her black band would hit the light just right.

Yugi was blushing, he always thought it was embarrassing when he was getting attention by any hot girl, well except for Tea, she was annoying and Yugi didn't think her all that pretty. "I hate it when you do that."

Lilly smiled. She thought teasing guys was fun. "You know you love it. Besides, you think I'm hot otherwise you wouldn't have blushed. So uh." She stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head at her and sighed. She got him there.

"You know me only too well."

"Hey, what are real friends for? Besides isn't it hot in here?" she grabbed the lining of her already low cut shirt and lowered it a bit more. Just like every other teenage boy his eyes immediately caught on to exposed skin. They couldn't help it; it was in their nature to stare at what turns them on. He blushed after he realized what he had done and tore his gaze away and looked down at his shoes. Lilly giggled, she loved messing with Yugi, and the fact that he was one of the few men that wouldn't do anything inappropriate in that situation or have given her his phone number made it only funnier.

Somebody came in and with a thick Boston ancient yelled, "Hey! What da you think ya doin' to my sista!" Joey ran up behind Lilly and saw Yugi. "Oh, its just you Yug. Thought some freak was all up in my sista's room, ya know. But good thing its just you otherwise somebody would be gettin' a smack down and it wouldn't be my sista." Joey was wearing a pair of kind of baggy dark blue jeans, a dark blue shirt and a black jacket. Joey didn't like people touching his little sisters, Serenity and Lilly. Serenity was innocent and dedicated to being a virgin until marriage. She thought it was stupid to have meaningless sex with some guy you probably will never hear from or see again. Lilly on the other hand was innocent, a virgin and nice…well at least in her brother's eyes. But sometimes it's easier to let people believe their own little theories instead of telling them the face the truth. The truth about Lilly was almost the exact opposite of what Joey thought about her.

Lilly rolled her eyes, she loved her brother dearly and all but she hated it when Joey would try and protect her from the wrong people, she knew Yugi wasn't going to force her to do anything or something like that unlike most of the guys in the cafeteria next door. "Joey the only person here that would be getting a smack down is you from me!"

"BURN!" came the yelling of Joey best friend Tristan as he came in.

"Hey! Ya supposed to be on my side!"

"I am, but that was a good burn." Tristan came up and winked at Lilly. After visiting some of his cousins living in New York, New York USA for three weeks he had come back with a new boosted confidence, and a new, darker, style. Today he was wearing some black jeans, a tight rich brown shirt, a kind of thick black coat from New York and a chain around his neck. And unlike before the trip, when he gelled up his hair, it was down revealing that it had a naturally shaggy look to it and deep, deep brown brown, almost black, color; it was a bit long and needed a trim. Lilly liked it, and Tristan knew it.

Joey on the other hand did not like it…Well just the part about Tristan flirting with Joey's sisters that is. "Back off Tristan; leave Lilly alone."

Lilly looked at Joey stubbornly. "Back off Joey; leave Lilly alone." Yugi and Tristan laughed.

Joey shrugged. "Ah, sis, ya know I'm just lookin' afta ya."

Lilly smiled, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. "I know big brother, and you can prove it by not letting your little sister keep standing here starving!"

He shrugged and sighed. "Alright, sis, lets go." Those two headed off into the cafeteria to get food.

Tristan turned to Yugi. "Hey, Yug, save Joey, Heather and me a seat at the table alright?"

"Sure you should hurry up and get some food before all the preps in there eat it."

"You got a point." Tristan hurried off into the food line with Joey and Lilly.

Yugi walked outside. The crisp air was refreshing and due to the floor heating system, ducts of warm air would billow out from air vents in some spots in the cement. These were made because when the school was built a long time ago when there weren't as many students to fill the cafeteria, but after a while there became too many students and they just put in air ducts under the cement, compared to the more expensive but healthier way of just expanding the cafeteria, that would spit out warm or cool air according to the temperature. He walked over to his table and sat in his usual seat. Yugi opened his bag of Cheetoes, popped opened his drink and began having his small lunch.

"_Maybe tomorrow you should remember your lunch money."_ Yami smirked.

"_Yeah and maybe tomorrow I'll wake up on time no thanks to somebody who stayed up all night listening to my CDs."_ Yugi saw in his mind Yami's taken back expression. _"Sorry…Tea is trying to get back together with me. I'm just a bit grumpy that's all. I shouldn't take it out on you, sorry Yami."_

Yami shook his head. _"No, it is I who should be apologizing. I'm supposed to take care of you and I can't even get you to school on time. Oh no, whatever shall I do when I am supposed to save your life?" _he said the last sentence in a sarcastically distressed voice, making Yugi giggle. Yami smiled. _"Anyway, your new Dark Clouds Ahead CD is very addictive. I like it…and the girl on the back of the CD case. She's pretty sexy."_

Yugi rolled his eyes. Yami was always looking for a woman to call theirs. _"I should've known you would have liked her, I do."_ Yugi sighed. _"Too bad I stand absolutely zero chance of getting her. She's getting married! To Gregory Hilton! Hollywood's macho hunk from Beverly Hills California, USA! … Why can't I get a girl like that?"_

Yami was a bit confused. _"Yugi, who is Gregory Hilton? How do you know that what's her name is getting married? And why is it that you know more about American entertainment than Japanese entertainment?"_

Yugi shrugged. _"Gregory Hilton is some guy that is related to Paris Hilton, close cousin I think, Natalie Lee is the girl on the back of the CD case, she's practically the lead singer of Dark Clouds Ahead, I read up on the internet a lot about Natalie and finally… I don't know, I just like American entertainment better, they have a lot heavier music than here and a bit more variety… besides I already told you I would love to visit there one day, after Egypt of course."_ Yugi shrugged again. Had to add the last part about Egypt first otherwise he knew Yami would get grouchy.

"You know you look a bit crazy when you do that."

Yugi looked up to see Seto had come and sat in front of him.

Yugi shrugged again. "I don't really care if people think I'm crazy, maybe then they'll stop coming up to me and asking for autographs." Yugi shrugged again just to irritate Seto.

Seto just rolled his eyes. "Keep dreaming, no matter how crazy you end up being, you're the King of Games and the amount of people who come after you will probably decrease once you pass down the title to someone. Even then you probably will still have tons of fans. You know Yugi you have practically won life fame, I on the other hand can buy it."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yeah I just remembered some magazine article in Time about how the great Seto Kaiba is the youngest and most successful entrepreneur in the technology business, surpassing the last one, Bill Gates, by 299.9 billion yen in sales; Another 672.8 billion yen in value of your company. So in other words I sit before the richest man in the world, I should feel special right?"

"Of course, he covers all the bases," Lilly had come up and sat down next to Seto. "Base one, he's rich as hell is hot, base two, he's got the coolest of cars," she emphasized the s is cars. "Base three, he's house is the size of a freackin' mall! Probably bigger! And finally, home run with the seriously sexy great looks." Lilly sent an inappropriate tongue gesture Seto's way. Seto smirked and shook his head.

"Thanks, Lilly. Nice to know I have enough to make girls stalk me."

"You already knew you had fan girls everywhere! Hey I'm one of them."

Joey walked up with his lunch tray with 4 slices of pepperoni pizza on it. "Alright look, Seto lay off the sista alright?"

Seto just gave a small shrug. "I plead innocent, she came on to me."

"Yeah the unfortunate part is I believe that."

By now everyone else came and sat down. So the seating arrangement was:

...Seto Lilly Joey Mai

Ryou(Table here; for all the idiots out there)

...Yugi Marik Serenity Tristan

Everybody ate and chatted about random things. Seto worked on his laptop a bit more. After about ten minutes of Lilly, Ryou, Marik and Yugi discussing about how Yugi shouldn't go out with Tea, Lilly looked over at Seto and whispered something in his ear. Joey was too caught up in his conversation with Serenity, Mai and Tristan to notice. But everybody in the other conversation was watching Lilly wondering what she was saying to Seto that the rest couldn't hear.

Seto nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm done, just hold on a second." Seto pressed a few button on his computer to save and close out his work station and a few other ones to open a new internet window, then scooted his laptop in front of Lilly. "Be careful with it, just got it last weekend."

Everybody else was used to this. Seto and Lilly were old, old friends. When Seto moved from America to Japan to take over the Kaiba Corps Headquarters, Lilly and Mokuba had moved out with him. Mokuba had moved back to America a few years ago now. He was currently residing with Seto and Lilly's closest friends so that Mokuba wouldn't have to make the whole change thing from one continent to another.

"Thanks."

Marik already knew the answer would be the same but he still had to ask anyway, "Who are you going to talk to?"

"I'm emailing a friend." Same answer as always.

Yugi shook his head and took out his picture from earlier and continued drawing more of it. Seto reached beside him and took out a package. Yugi glanced up quickly to see that the package was sent to him from… well there was an address but no name, he didn't even let the address really sink in. Yugi kept drawing, not really noticing the continuing conversation between Marik and Ryou or Lilly continuously typing with the every now and again cursing at the computer because apparently "it was screwin' up her chattin' with her homies" or Seto reading some letter.

Marik meanwhile was talking to Ryou about how Ryou had planned to go back to his home in London to visit his grandparents but apparently had decided to stay here for some unknown reason that Marik was trying to get out of him.

"So," Marik continued. "Are you going to tell me why you canceled out on your grandparents' holidays or what?"

Ryou had a slight tint of pink to his cheeks. "I-I-I didn't think I should go this Christmas."

Marik sighed. "You go there every Christmas, I'm just going to take your little cover-up story as a sign that you're not ready to tell anyone yet."

Ryou gave an innocent smile, trying to think of something else to talk about.

"Hey," Marik looked at him. "That won't work on me, so don't try the innocent smile of trying to change the subject with me."

"Well it will have to this time." Seto butted in. "Here Ryou." Seto just handed Ryou a letter that had come out of the mystery package. Marik sighed and continued finishing up the rest of his lunch as Ryou read his letter.

Lilly looked over. "Hey," she whined. "Did I get one?"

Seto nodded his head and brought out a letter from his mystery sender package.

Lilly gave a "Wee!" and quickly opened the letter and read it.

After everyone, as in Ryou, Lilly and Seto, had obviously finished reading their letters Marik asked, "Alright Lilly and Seto have some friends back in America because they grew up there and we all know the basics of that story but Ryou how do you know these same people I'm guessing?"

Ryou smiled humbly at the thought of his foreign friends. "These people actually came to London once. I got to meet them and we have become great friends and we are still in contact."

"Really? Wow, isn't this a small world after all." Marik nodded.

All the suddenly the humming of "It's a small world after all" came drifting out of Yugi. Everybody looked at him. He looked up from his picture at everybody looking at him. He blushed. "What?"

"Sing it loud Yugi! Be proud of the classics!" Lilly said a bit loudly, trying to encourage Yugi but only making him feel worse. She laughed.

Seto decided to be nosy. "Hey Yugi what are you drawing so intently?"

"What?" Yugi asked first but then realized what he was talking about. He looked down at his drawing of the Demonic Default logo and the individual bands' logos. "Oh, just this." He said holding it up so that Seto, Lilly, Ryou and Marik, slightly, could see it.

"That's really good Yugi." Ryou complimented.

Marik added. "I like it."

Seto smirked mischievously. Lilly looked at the picture and a huge smile spread across her face.

"I think I know something that would just make you die of happiness, well that is if you're a hard core fan of Demonic Default." Seto shrugged.

"Of course he's a hard core fan! Haven't you seen his collection of things about that band!" Joey chimed in, now interested in the new conversation.

Seto glanced over at Joey. "Uh-no; like I was saying-"

Seto stopped as a hand had reached over and grabbed Yugi's picture out of his hand. Everyone looked up to see that the hand belonged to Peter Kingsley, one of the leading wresters in the school's team, a friend of Tea, sneered and crumbled it in his hand. Tea walked up beside him.

"Like hey Yugi."

"Um…hi." He held back his groan of disgust.

"I thought you were supposed to sit with us for lunch?" Tea asked curiously.

Peter chimed in as a group of Tea's friends, a.k.a. followers, walked up. "Yeah Yug, come and join us."

Yugi winced, he hated when people he hated called him by what his actual friends called him. A/N: It's annoying when your enemies act like they're your friends! Damn that always gets on my nerves! "I was just sitting here, with my friends." Yugi said trying to hint that he didn't like them.

One of the other wrestlers, Brandon Loquazi, said, "But Moto I thought we're your friends."

Okay first Seto HATED, HATED, HATED, HATED, HATED (ext. because it never ends) to be interrupted and second he couldn't stand when his friends were put in awkward positions because their niceness had stopped them from telling the truth. He decided it was his turn to speak.

"Obviously he's not so you can go back to groping the other boys now. So good-bye."

The two wrestlers glared at Seto. "We're not going anywhere until we make sure that you know to respect the wrestling team." One finished in a growl as the other cracked his knuckles like he was going to actually punch Seto.

Seto didn't even flinch or even looked fazed by the threat. He just looked bored.

"Now guys," Tea butted in like she owned them. "I'm like a little thirsty. Can someone get me a soda?"

Lilly glared. "You have two legs and a heartbeat, what's stopping you from getting it yourself?"

Tea just glared at Lilly back then flipped her hair with her hand and turned her attention to Yugi like Lilly hadn't even said anything. The two guys left to go fetch Tea her soda… well technically it was theirs since she didn't even give them money to buy her own soda.

"Anyway Yugi-"

"Hey," Lilly stood up. "I asked a question and I'm pretty sure you can give an answer. After all you say yes to anything that breathes, boy, old guy, underage minor, and hell if they just crawled out of the sewer system you'd say yes to them too."

"BURN!" Tristan yelled in the background but this time not alone, Joey shouted too but also Dave, Ryan, Jeremy, Melika, Alexis, and, one of Tea's worse enemies of all time, Yulu had walked up and shouted with him.

Yulu wasn't going to just stay silent on some Tea-burning. "Damn-straight, willing or forced upon."

Tea rolled her eyes in a disgusting preppy way. "I have no clue what you freaks could ever be talking about."

Seto gave her a cold look. "She just said in other words that you're a damn whore that will fuck anything, alive or not, willing or raping. And just in case that hot air you breathe has clouded your stupid head I will give you this nice little hint, you should leave now. We were having an intelligent conversation, something you have never had and something you will probably never have, before you interrupted."

A bunch of the girls behind Tea gasped and looked stunned that someone would say that to her.

Tea just glared at Seto. "Yeah well at least I actually have a life unlike you, besides people like me for me not my money."

Yulu laughed. "That's because you're a freeloading gold digger! You don't have money, you have you're boyfriend's money!"

"Which, by the way," Yulu said after laughing, "means as soon as there isn't any money in the guy's pocket at the moment, you dump him and go after the next guy you see. Watch out Seto, she might hit on you seeing you with clothes better than Abercrombie, which isn't saying much." Abercrombie was obviously Tea's favorite store, her white t-shirt and matching handbag had the label across them.

Tristan smiled at Joey and then gave an overly dramatic fake shudder and said loudly, "Too many burns! What ever shall we do Joey!"

Joey got up a bit, looked around and got a mischievous grin. "Well, good buddy, I was just remembering that I had this interesting dream last night that I think will be happening today."

Everyone that was sitting at the table and their friends (the skaters that had walked up) either laughed, rolled their eyes, or shook their heads; some did all of those things. Joey and Tristan had performed this little act many times, they had it memorized front to back A/N: …huh, surprising, Joey can actually memorize things? Well after all the times he's done this performance he ought to! But don't worry I don't hate Joey…just Tea and for some reason it never got old. The only difference was the victim every time and which one had the supposed "dream".

Tristan stood up with Joey, "Really? Now, Joey, what could that little dream of yours possibly be about?"

The two slowly began inching their way towards Tea. "Well, Tristan, you see it had this trash can in it." Joey continued.

Ryan and Jeremy on the other hand had slowly started to scoot backwards, biting down on their bottom lip to stop from busting out laughing. Slowly they scooted until they reached their destination.

"Oh really, good buddy?" Tristan said loudly catching the preppy group's attention as a distraction. "Besides a trash can, what else did your dream have in it?"

Joey gave a fake look of thinking about it then looked at Tea. "Oh yeah, it had you in it!"

Tea rolled her eyes. "See I knew you liked me, how couldn't you?"

Joey smiled a huge evil grin. "I do like you…" Joey paused as him and Tristan reached her and he heard Ryan cough. That was the sign. "…In a trash can."

"What!" she shrieked as Tristan and Joey grabbed her by the arms and lifted her off her feet, her new expensive high heels coming off, and dragged her by force over to where Ryan and Jeremy had hauled over the trash can.

Seto turned his laptop and began filming with his computer's eye camera. Mean while Tea's little group of girls/followers had began trying to slap Tristan and Joey so that hopefully they would drop the leader.

"Hey! Quit hitting my brother!" Lilly pulled some of the girls away and pushed them to the ground. Yulu came over and made sure they stayed on the ground but mostly had fun kicking them.

"I can see it now," Dave yelled over the commotion. "Tomorrow's headlining news article, 'Tea Garner the Trashy Whore - LITERALLY'!"

Dave, Melika and Alexis pulled out their cell phones that had a camera in it and began snapping away.

Ryan and Jeremy dragged the trashcan closer. Joey and Tristan dragged the soon to be new occupant closer.

Everybody in the courtyard was all watching the scene giggling, pointing and even some were rolling around on the cement howling in laughing; some even brought out their own phones and got pictures and film clips. Some just looked at what was happening, remembering their own version of this very scene.

A very disgusting sound erupted from the trash can as Tea went head first through the old pizza crusts, rice, thick sauces, drinks, cans, lunch trays, and other things that were so deformed and disgusted looking I'm not sure anyone really knew what they were anymore…the janitors had forgotten to empty the outside trashcans last night.

Yulu and Lilly were on the ground laughing so hard that they couldn't really secure Tea's groupies to the ground. So the little groupies got up from their ground position and helped their leader out of her smelly cell.

When released Tea shrieked, a loud and obnoxious shriek…which only made people laugh harder.

Her once white designer shirt…well you could imagine it wasn't white anymore but now a rainbow of …um, interesting colors. And her once khaki short skirt now matched her shirt. Her jacket, which was some jacket she had borrowed from Peter Kingsley, was now screwed up. Her face a mess A/N: Not much of a change if you ask me, her face is messed up all the time…I'll try and be nice now…not really…back to story and her makeup, that was too messed up, need to be wiped off along with a bunch of garbage substances. Her hair had some… interesting add ins, which included pizza crusts and wad of old used duck tape. She looked at herself and shrieked again…which made another round of laughter erupt.

Joey grabbed a pizza crust from his plate and walked over to Tea again. He laughed and then said, "Here's your tip prosety A/N: short for prostitute, I know you'll need it." He snatched her purse from her and opened it and stuck his crust in there.

Yulu followed close behind him, "And here's you change for the good laugh." She said she finished pouring a soda she had into the purse.

Tea shrieked, grabbed her hand bag, and ran for the nearest bathroom; her groupies in close pursuit. Everybody was laughing at them.

Dave yelled out across the courtyard. "Give it up for the defenders and burners of the wicked witch; Yulu and Lilly!" Yulu and Lilly stepped for and bowed in unison as everybody in the courtyard clapped and cheered for them.

Dave continued, "And now for our courageous heroes, Ryan, Jeremy, Tristan and Joey!" The four guys stepped forward, a huge eruption of cheering and hollering occurred, the guys bowed, not really together, and laughed heartily; and yelled their thanks out to their "wonderful audience".

Unfortunately the wrestling team came out to get revenge for their leader. Everybody hushed.

"Hey!" yelled the biggest guy in the front, the captain of the wrestling team, Pete Ugsline, "Big shots! We've come to kick your asses!"

This time a different voice yelled, it had come from far behind the Tea-Trashers and friends. Every one turned to see it was Mr. Oswald, the coolest of teachers, in fact the only teacher to have found out about the whole mapping of territories thing. "That won't be necessary Mr. Ugsline! You should watch your foul mouth and I will be punishing these students to my own accord! Thank you for the attempt of assisting! But that will be all for you and your group today! Do go back and eat your lunches! And if I find out that you have beat these students in anyway you and all of your friends standing with you right now will be serving a month of after school detention with me for and hour and a half daily! Do I make myself clear Mr. Ugsline!"

"Yeah what ever teach!" the wrestlers went back into the cafeteria.

Then Mr. Oswald yelled and pointed to Yulu, Lilly, Ryan, Jeremy, Tristan and Joey. "Now you six come with me now!"

The six grumbled a little, picked up their bags, said good bye to their friends and left to go with Mr. Oswald.

Seto smirked, "I'm definitely sending this clip to them."

Yugi looked at Seto, "To whom?"

Everybody was looking at Seto wondering. He replied, "To my friends and to the people in the school news station, of course." Everybody laughed.

Alright that's it, this was my first fan fiction, and I really, really, really hope you like it! Comment if you please…please? I will hopefully updating real soon and the story shall continue to evolve…..yeah so until next time, laterz

I HATE TEA!


	2. We're in trouble or not!

Disclaimer: Same as in chapter one

Claimer/Warning: Same as in chapter one

Alright so here's chapter two…

Demonic Default

Chapter 2: We're in trouble…Or not!

Last time:

Mr. Oswald had just called for Lilly, Yulu, Ryan, Jeremy, Tristan and Joey to come with him to face their punishment for throwing Tea Garner in a trash can.

Continuing:

The six students muttered to each other while slowly following Mr. Oswald to his class room. Mr. Oswald was about forty-five yet he didn't have one gray hair visible in his head of thick-looking rich black hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail at the back of his head. He had a cleanly trimmed black mustache and beard; his facial hair didn't even hang down but was close to his face and not one gray hair in it. He had on a pair of black dress pants, a long sleeve white button down shirt that was not buttoned all the way only three quarters the way, underneath a black t-shirt that some logo every one couldn't recognize because you only got to see the very, very top not enough to recognize any logo and a black jacket. He had barely any wrinkles on his skin, six foot tall and was considerably fit for his age; Mr. Oswald was a man who would pass off as a thirty year old not his true age of forty-five.

"Shit! He's my favorite teacher! Now he's probably going to hate me!" Yulu grumbled.

"He's mine too!" Lilly whined.

"We're in trouble…" Ryan groaned. "…again."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "We just got out of I.S.S. a little while ago…""Exactly…" Ryan groaned again. "And it's only cool when he," Ryan pointed to Mr. Oswald, "is in charge of it."

"I CAN NOT HAVE ANOTHER I.S.S.!" Yulu screamed in a whisper. "My mom won't buy me Demonic Default tickets if I do!"

Mr. Oswald turned around when he reached a door, and looked at the students. "Get in here already. I'm already old and I don't need anymore gray hair." He smiled at them.

They felt a little better to know that he was still joking around with them.

They entered his classroom. It was large with the usual math charts that any other math class would have. But Mr. Oswald's class was different. There were black curtains over the windows so that people would be able to see the head monitor clearly and he had two different lava lamps, one had bluish liquid and green and yellow slime stuff that was sitting on the back table in the back of the room so that when it was only dark in the room with only the head monitor on it wouldn't be too dark, and the other one was slightly bigger and sitting on one of Mr. Oswald's desks (he had two desks for more work space), it had dark blue and light blue slime stuff and clear liquid. Also instead of individual desks for the students, there were square tables, four per table and the random personal items that were spread across the room that added an interesting effect to the atmosphere. It was as if the room the students who walk into the classroom from some other class were walking into some foreign room that had just dropped from the sky and neatly place to fit a missing part of the building.

Yulu, Lilly, Jeremy and Tristan entered and sat at the closest table to Mr. Oswald's desk junction. Ryan and Joey entered and noticed the two large size boxes and a medium box of what appeared to be pizza from Lou's Italian and Moe's New York Pizza Shop, a pizza place that was real popular with teenagers, just known in the shorter version of Lou's and Moe's.

Mr. Oswald entered. Ryan and Joey quickly sat in some seats near the others and near the pizza. Mr. Oswald smiled at Ryan and Joey noticing their longing expressions for food and sat down in his cushioned desk chair.

"Now," Mr. Oswald started. "I saw everything that happened, how the four gentlemen here threw Ms. Garner in the trash can and how the ladies here beat Ms. Garner's friends to the ground and held them there. Do you kids have anything to say for yourselves?" He looked serious.

Joey shrugged. He didn't want to get himself into more trouble than he already was in.

Jeremy groaned and said, "Sorry Mr. Oswald."

Tristan shrugged and put his head on the table, awaiting some speech on how we should be nice to our fellow students and blah, blah, blah.

"Sorry?" Lilly said and looked at Mr. Oswald and waited for him to start rambling.

Yulu rolled her eyes. "Ah, she deserved it."

Ryan stood up. "Ok, look Mr. O I know it looked bad from a distance and we should go and apologize for our behavior and all but she really deserved it!"

Mr. Oswald's stern serious look evaporated and he smiled. "I know and totally agree."

This took everyone back, "What!" they all asked in unison.

Mr. Oswald laughed, "You see I really don't like Ms. Garner, I can't hate any of my students but I can dislike them all I want, and she just seems to love to get on my nerves. I mean it's really hard to teach a student something when they're studying their reflection in a make up mirror for fifteen minutes." He laughed again.

Lilly looked sooo overjoyed, "Dude! I love you man! This is awesome!"

Ryan, Jeremy, Tristan, Joey, and Yulu were all jumping up and down joyful and doing some happy dances. Lilly ran over to Mr. Oswald and hugged him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she was ever so happy. Lilly ran over to Yulu and hugged her too.

Jeremy ran over to Mr. Oswald and nearly hugged him but half way there he decided it better to just shake his hand. Tristan and Joey shook his hand too.

Yulu ran over and hugged/squeezed him.

Ryan came over and shook his hand and clapped it.

Mr. Oswald held his hand about Ryan's face height and said, "Up high?"

Ryan slapped his hand.

"In the middle," Mr. Oswald asked.

Mr. Oswald's hand lowered a bit, Ryan slapped it again.

Mr. Oswald smirked, "Now down low?"

Mr. Oswald lowered his hand even further and Ryan attempted to slap it but he moved his hand right before he could. "Too slow sir, too slow."

Ryan gave an "Ahh, man…" and Mr. Oswald patted him on the head.

"It's ok, you're friends Joey and Jeremy fell for the same thing."

"Hey! You weren't supposed to tell any body!" Jeremy yelled then laughed.

Mr. Oswald walked over to his desk and opened a pizza box revealing a large pineapple and pepperoni pizza. He took a slice and bit into it.

After swallowing he turned to the kids, "You want some?"

The kids looked kind of disgusted at the sight of pineapple on pizza… well all of them except for Joey, he liked pineapple pizza. "I would love some!"

Mr. Oswald smiled, "Hold on a second." He reached under his desk and pulled out a paper plate, he placed the bitten piece of pizza on it and reached into the box and took one more slice. He opened the second large pizza box, revealing a large extra cheese and hamburger pizza and took two slices from it then placed them on his plate. He opened the medium sized box to reveal a load of cheesy breadsticks and took five of them. Then placed his plate aside that was stacked and stacked his pizza boxes and handed them over to Joey, who was closer since he wanted more pizza.

Joey turned and Ryan stole the top two boxes and placed them on the table where the rest of the kids sat. Joey and Ryan were about to grab some chairs for them to go and sit with them until Mr. Oswald said, "Alright kids, if anyone asks say I'm making you help the janitors clean after school for the rest of the week so we won't get into any trouble and if those boys from the wrestling team mess with you just a little I would like you kids to tell me because that would be direct disobeyment of a teacher which is against school rules unlike trashing other kids which it doesn't say so it wouldn't be all that fair for me to go and punish you kids. But just tell others who ask that I have punished you with the prior punishment I said. Now take those pizza boxes back to you kids' table and eat with your friends peacefully and let me grade papers in peace. Until next time you kids are dismissed." He waved bye at them and the kids grabbed their stuff, pizza and said their goodbyes to Mr. Oswald and left the room.

They all happily discussed their sly escape from an actual punishment and how cool Mr. Oswald was and happily ate their free pizza on the way to the courtyard.

When they reached the courtyard, Joey refused to give up his pineapple and pepperoni pizza, but nobody argued with him. Joey ran back to his spot at the table, tightly griped to his pizza box. Tristan grabbed two slices of regular pepperoni pizza and went back to the table too. Lilly turned to Ryan, Jeremy and Yulu.

"Its still sooo cool that we got out of that mess." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah no kidding," Ryan laughed. "Mr. Oswald is so cool."

Yulu was holding the pizza box, she handed it over to Ryan who quickly ran with it. Jeremy got mad and ran after him yelling, "Hey jackass that's my pizza too!"

Yulu and Lilly laughed. "Alright," Yulu said after laughing. "I know you're dying to talk to me."

"What?" Lilly asked a little confused.

"Come on," Yulu sighed. "I can tell by how you have that look of loneliness in your happy little eyes."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yulu you know me only too well, yeah I've been wanting to talk to you….about Duke Devlin."

Yulu shrugged. "I'm good, now girl, come on, tell Yulu all about your little man problems, you know I can help."

Lilly giggled. "Yeah your version of help though is tearing off the man's clothes and seeing what's really wrong with him."

"Damn straight." They laughed a little.

"Alright," Lilly started. "I know it's really stupid to have a crush on a guy who is like…well a male version of you."

"Drop dead sexy and willing to jump on the right person? Yeah I know." Yulu said, not really caring that she was saying that she was easy.

"Yeah, something like that…but Yulu, I think I'm really falling for the guy and I have no clue why!" Lilly stomped her foot stubbornly.

Yulu shook her head, "Look Lilly, do what I do, if you think your really wrapped up in this guy, maybe you really aren't, maybe your just wrapped up on his body. Maybe you should just have a little fun in his room, after that if your still wrapped up about him, come back to me. Because that sounds like a deeper problem then and right now I have a pizza and cheese sticks to go after, so I'll come back soon, hopefully, later Lilly." Yulu hugged Lilly and walked over to where the rest of the skater gang was hanging out, shoveling down pizza.

Lilly shrugged and walked back over to her table. "Hey guys" she greeted them when she sat down.

"Hey." Joey said with a full mouth.

"Joey you shouldn't spit all over Lilly with your chewed up food." Mai said as Serenity giggled when Lilly wiped off her cheek and said "Yuck."

"Sorry." He mumbled and swallowed.

Yugi laughed a little then looked at Seto and remembered their conversation they tried to have before the Tea incident. "Hey, Seto what were you saying to me before?"

Seto looked at Yugi and remembered. "Yeah" Joey said, this time with an empty mouth. "You said something about hard core fan or something."

"Yes," Seto started. "As I was saying before," Seto looked at Lilly who smiled brightly and then at Ryou who nodded his head. "You see, Lilly and I have some, well kind of, famous friends. When we were kids in America we and them were the closest of friends, and yes Wheeler as a child I did have friends," he had noticed Joey was about to ask something but had stopped, somehow answering his question. "And at the time all of us were trying to become something of ourselves and it seems we all have. I have become president of Kaiba Corp, my little brother vice president back in America, Lilly my dedicated assistant when she wants to be, even my girlfriend has made a name for herself and her band."

"GIRLFRIEND!" Joey stood up from his seat not believing any of what Seto had said about his girlfriend. "You! Seto Kaiba, has a girlfriend!"

Lilly laughed, "Yeah, numbskull, go get your ears clean. He isn't lying, he has a girlfriend, and he even keeps a picture of her in his wallet along with our other friends."

Joey sat back down, "Wow, somebody is wallet worthy of Seto Kaiba, man that must have gotten through to you…wow…" he still couldn't believe his ears.

Serenity looked at Joey, "Seto could have a girlfriend you know, he might be cold and hard to befriend but he isn't heartless."

"At least not completely apparently." Tristan added.

"As I was saying…" Seto paused he was looking past everyone at the table and to the parking lot where a figure was approaching.


	3. Old friends are a kick!

Disclaimer: Same one as in chapter one, oh and I also do not own McDonalds either, but they have some really kick ass fries!

Claimer/Warning: Same one as in chapter one

Alright then, let's give chapter three a shot shall we? We shall…

Demonic Default

Chapter 3: Old Friends are a kick

Last time:

Seto, Lilly and Ryou have old famous friends…but who are they?

And even more important who just arrived at the school?

Continuing:

Seto was watching a figure get out of their car and begin walking towards the courtyard. The figure had on black really baggy jeans that were held up by a belt that was hidden underneath a big black hoodie with a blue eyes white dragon on the front, the hood way down on the figure's face, blocking out completely who they were and a cup holder with four drinks in it in one hand and three bags labeled McDonalds in the other hand.

The others looked too at what had caught Seto's attention.

The figure arrived at their table and reached in between Seto and Lilly and set down the cups and bags. The person looked down at Lilly, Lilly looked straight up and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Heyyyy!" She wrapped her arms around the person and pulled them closer putting a kiss on their forehead and giving them an awkward hug.

"Nice to see you too Lilly." The person said in a voice so familiar to Yugi he could barely stand it.

The person reached over and shook Seto's hand also giving him a kind of manly, friendly hug that lasted less than a second. "Nice to see you too, I guess." The person laughed.

"Always have to hate me don't you?" Seto said, almost laughing.

"No, just when I feel like it." The person laughed again and looked at Ryou. "Ryou, long time no see man! How've you been?" The person's voice was sooo familiar to Yugi, like he had heard it millions of times before, he just couldn't place it. A/N: Don't you hate it when that happens? Ryou stood up and shook the person's hand and gave them one of those quick guy hugs too.

"Yes, it has been a long time hasn't it? Nice to see you though." Ryou smiled.

"Yeah," The person said walking around Ryou's seat, he stopped next to Yugi. "Hey man, can you scoot down?"

Yugi still looking at the person, still hoping to get a quick glance of their face, still hoping to remember that voice but said anyway "yeah, sure." Everyone scooted down the table a little, Mai now taking up the end seat, and the person sat down where Yugi was.

"So you guys are in town I suppose?" Seto asked the person.

The person nodded their head yes and took off his hood, "Well me and the rest of the guys in LP are, your girl and her sister haven't showed up yet."

Yugi was in complete shock, slack-jaw, able-to-push-over-to-the-ground-and-still-be-staring-at-the-person-not-noticing-a-thing shock. The person who was sitting in his seat, where he usually sat, where he had just been sitting was one of the people Yugi was the biggest fans of. A guy with short black hair with blonde tips and black rimmed glasses was sitting there; lead vocalist of Linkin Park, Chester Bennington was sitting in Yugi's seat.

"So I'm guessing the rest of the bands haven't showed up either?" Seto asked, seemingly not fazed by who was sitting in front of him.

"Yeah, you know Amy has been missing you like crazy, she will probably be your new hip buddy for probably as long as she's here." Chester laughed.

"Hey," Joey finally getting at what Yugi was staring at, and recognizing the guy from one of Yugi's many posters and picture taped on Yugi's binder. "Aren't ya some singer or something?"

Yugi turned around at looked at Joey in complete shock, "That is NOT just some singer or something, that's Chester Bennington from Linkin Park!" Yugi said in a whisper.

Chester looked at Seto and Lilly, "Well, it looks like I've got fans in Japan." He laughed a little.

Yugi looked back at Chester still in awe that he was sitting next to one of his favorite singers of all time.

Chester looked at Yugi for once and studied him for a moment, like he was trying to remember something, when finally a kind of "oh" expression came across his face. "Hey" Chester said. "Aren't you Yugi Moto or something, King of Games right?"

Yugi slowly nodded his head yes. "Yeah, that's me."

"Oh cool," Chester smiled. "Man me and my friends are fans of yours!"

Joey laughed. "Hey, Yug isn't that funny!" He turned to Chester. "He's a HUGE fan of yours!" Joey laughed some more.

"That is kind of funny, small world after all huh?" Chester laughed a little and began in a sing-song voice. "It's a small world after all; it's a small world after all…alright I'm done." Chester shrugged.

"Thank god, I don't know how long I could stand that." Seto smirked.

"You love my singing and you know it!" Chester laughed.

"Hey Chester; Where are you and the rest of the guys staying while you're in Japan?" Ryou asked.

Chester pointed his finger at Seto, "His place, why?"

Ryou shrugged. "I just thought you were going to stay in a hotel or something, that's all. Besides I was just wondering where we could all have a get together."

Lilly pointed at Seto too. "His place."

"Wait a minute," Seto said, he didn't like the idea of being volunteered for things. "Why my place? Why not somewhere else? Why is it always my place?"

Chester looked at him, "Well, you're rich so you have got to have a huge house with a huge lot of land so nobody will be complaining about us practicing and have the room for all of us, that and we know you must have better security than hotels so we won't be watched in our sleep and, of course, above all its fun to bug you." Chester finished in a smile.

"So let me guess, you guys are already crashed at my place and have made room for the others at my place right?"

"Of course." Chester smiled again mischievously.

"Now how did you get a key to the house or did you get one of the maids to let you in?"

Lilly looked away, red in the face. Chester's hand, which had been pointing at Seto, slightly moved to the right and was now pointing at her. "She sent us a key, why? I thought you already knew." Chester looked slightly confused.

"No I was not aware of my house becoming party central." Seto said and turned to Lilly.

"Hi." she said sheepishly, looking at him.

"Hi." Seto said a little annoyed.

"Don't get mad," Lilly put her hands up in a kind of gesture to show her innocence. "Get rockin'." She smiled at him kind of nervously.

Seto rolled his eyes and turned back to Chester. "I do believe actual introductions should be made. Chester this is Yugi Moto, King of Games, friend here in Japan. Yugi this is Chester Bennington, as you already know by heart, one of my many old friends from America."

"Wow" was all Yugi could manage to mouth.

Chester took Yugi's hand for him and placed it in his hand in an attempt to shake hands.

Yugi was apparently coming around because he shook back, kind of viciously.

"Ok, ok, ok" Chester got him to stop. "You sure got an interesting hand shake, but not the worse one I've had, believe me, some fans are absolutely crazy."

"Like me!" Lilly squeaked.

"Yes, like you." Chester laughed. Then looked at Seto, "So I guess you never told these guys who your friends with? Jeez and I thought we were your friends."

Seto just looked at Chester kind of boredly. "Think Chester, if people here knew Lilly, Ryou and I were all good friends with the Demonic Default bands, how the hell would we ever get a moments peace?"

"Oh, you're probably right." he shrugged.

"I am, no probably about it."

"Alright, alright no ego needed that's Josh's department." Chester laughed.

"Who?" Seto looked at Chester a bit of confusion in his eyes but otherwise not noticeable.

"Oh, right you were already here in Japan." Chester laughed a little.

"Are you talking about Josh Bracewick, second lead singer and guitarist for Dark Clouds Ahead?" Yugi actually talked to Chester real words for the first time.

Chester turned to him and smiled, "Man, Josh would be happy to know he has fans too." He turned back to Seto. "Is he one of those Demonic Default fanatics?"

"Like the biggest one, oh my Ra, I love you guys, I have all of your CDs, all the Linkin Park CDs, all the Evanescence CDs, even the accidentally released song that was only supposed to be for Amy Lee's family, all the Dark Clouds Ahead CDs, I even know that they are working on a new CD that will be released soon, even though they just released their The Government Can Kiss Our Asphalt CD, that will be called either The Moving Hurricane or We're Coming CD, it's supposed to be them live and stuff and I know that they are working on their new CD Bitches We're Here So Get Over It." Yugi said that really fast, and was now breathing kind of loudly, his eyes kind of wide.

Everybody at the table was looking at him in a kind of expression that said how-the-hell-we're-we-supposed-to-understand-that?

Chester recovered first, "Ok, he sounds kind of like Amy when she's pissed, she's speaks really quickly but anyway their live CD is going to be called The Hurricane Is Moving Fast and their new CD Bitches We're Here So Get Over It has a new name, its now called Hell's Riot and wow you must like Dark Clouds Ahead the best."

Yugi shook his head no very fast, "No, I love you guys all the same! But I can't get tickets because I'm broke." Yugi sighed depressingly.

Chester shook his head, "It's ok man, I've got tickets with me."

Yugi's head popped up and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Chester reached into his hoodie's front pocket and pulled out a stack of tickets, he took the top one and said, "Anyone got a pen?"

Yugi dug into his pockets and found a pen first and handed it to Chester, "Thanks" he said as he took the pen and wrote on a ticket 'Chester's buddies!' and then handed both the pen and the ticket back to Yugi. Yugi stared at it amazed.

Chester handed over the rest of the tickets to Seto and said, "Look, how about every one here come to Seto's house after school and join us for my band and the other guys practice? It'll be great and I'll convince Natalie to bake us one of her better than sex cakes or what ever she calls them, personally I will never be convinced that some cake is better than sex but hey that's Natalie for ya. I got to go so later guys." He turned back to Yugi and shook his hand again, "Nice to meet you Yugi, you need to meet Natalie, she's a huge fan of yours. Well until next time I guess, later."

Chester put his hood back on and hurried off to his car. Yugi watched him go the whole way and drive off, then finally whispered kind of loudly, "I've just been personally invited to the Domino Demonic Default Concert by Chester Bennington and personally invited to meet all of the bands of Demonic Default and told that Natalie Fae Lee is a fan of me...wow..."

Lilly made an explosion sound and said, "That's the sound of Yugi's brain trying to grasp all of this." And cracked up laughing. "Old friends are a kick to have meet new friends, this is great!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alright chapter three is done as it can be for now, yeah, I know it isn't all that and a bag of Cheetos but hey it's progressing...


	4. Anxiety is a bicth

Disclaimer: Same ol' same ol'

Claimer: The same thing, and I also own Kisho Niikotaci but he isn't going to be used very much so don't get over-excited like I know you were about to. Penelope is mentioned in this chapter but won't come in for a while so chill it.

Sorry it took me sooo long to all those cool people who read, commented and loved my story! Woo-hoo to you! High school is a b-i-t-c-h!

Demonic Default

Anxiety is a b-i-t-c-h but so are some people

Chapter 4:

Seto, Ryou and Lilly ate their lunch Chester got for them and listened to Yugi ramble about 110 mph about how they should have told them earlier and something or other that wasn't really all that clear.

The guys and girls went through their day normally, well except Yugi, he wasn't really concentrating on school work like he usually did due to earlier that day events. He had his mind tightly wrapped around meeting the Demonic Default bands, so tight it's surprising that his head didn't burst. He was like that all the way until last period, last period was advanced geometry with Mr. Oswald and Tea was in that class.

Yugi came in and sat at his usual seat in the back at the same table with Kisho Niikotaci, a very smart, very tiny kid that was the school's news editor for both the news paper and news show. A/N: talk about a bunch of extra time

"Hey Yugi, got anything good for the news tomorrow, I already got a headliner but I can't fill a whole newspaper with just one story you know. Well I could but that's not the point." Kisho asked and shrugged.

"Have you heard about that Tea Garner story?" Yugi asked.

"Tea Garner the Trashy Whore? Got it; Headliner for the newspaper and top story for the station, got a video clip from a certain friend." Kisho said with a wicked smile.

"Seto Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I was there and sitting at the table with him." Yugi shrugged as he pulled out his trig spiral, as Mr. Oswald had instructed on the board.

Seto walked in to class just as the bell rung for attendance. "Mr. Kaiba," Mr. Oswald said. "Right on time as usual, you have to tell me your secret path from the other side of the school complex."

"Let's just say I have my ways." Seto said as he walked to the back of the room and sat at the table with Yugi instead of his usual spot at another table in the back all alone.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Kaiba," Kisho asked, pen and note pad in hand. "Mind a quick interview, real small promise, first question: as the CEO of the major corporation of the technological industry, the highest graded student of Domino High and the main interest of most of the female students' eyes, tell me, how does it feel to get that much attention and exactly how do you cope with all of the stress that must come along with it?"

"Niikotaci, like I said before, no interviews, I have little interest in being a story in some high school news paper." Kisho sighed and put his pen down, but close just in case Seto said something interesting.

"Hey Seto, what are you doing sitting here?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sitting here for long, just long enough to give you this." Seto reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Yugi. "You'll need that." Said Seto as he stood up and went to his usual spot in the very far corner at a table all alone.

Then Tea came in, late.

"Miss Garner if you ever expect to see an A on one your papers in my class you should figure out a way to get to my class on time. That's twice, one more late walk-in you have an after school detention." Mr. Oswald warned her.

"What ever teach get over it already," She rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the class. Mr. Oswald just ignored her rudeness.

Tea walked to the very back to the table where Yugi was sitting, declining the many seats that where offered on the way.

"Hi Yugi," she said as she sat down. "So now that we're going out."

"Uh…Tea, I never said…" Yugi stumbled out his words but Tea wasn't listening.

"Um, Yugi see ya later, I don't think I want in this one." Kisho said as he grabbed his stuff and moved to the next table as not to disturb Mr. Oswald's lesson.

"What ever, anyway Yugi now that we're together where are you going to take me out? And where are you going tonight I need to come along." Tea asked.

Need? Man Yugi really didn't want to be sitting there.

"Sorry Tea, but I'm going to go and have fun at my friend's house tonight. Seto doesn't really like unexpected guests." Yugi grabbed his mouth, he didn't mean to say Seto's name.

"Oh that's alright I'm pretty sure Seto won't mind if I come along with you Yugi. After all Seto needs more friends in his life." Tea smiled too cheerfully.

Yugi put his head in his hands and rolled his eyes so that Tea couldn't see. He hated the friendship speech shit, at first he thought it was ok, kind of motivating, but for only a second that friendship speech stuff was getting really over ran and overly annoying.

Tea launched into another one of her friendship speeches and how they should help Seto get more friends. At one time in the speech, Yugi looked over to Seto who had looked up for a second and when Seto and Yugi caught glances, Yugi mouthed 'Shoot me please' to Seto. Seto mouthed back 'no', smirked evilly and went back to work on his computer. Yugi just banged his head on the table. Tea didn't notice.

"Miss Garner would you like to tell the class something?" Mr. Oswald had noticed Yugi slam his head on the table, but he knew it wasn't because of his lecture, Yugi favorite subject was math. –A/N: with all that math in Duel Monsters I wonder why?—

"Oh teach I was just saying how Kaiba needs to get some friends." Tea said like Mr. Oswald was actually having a normal conversation with her instead of trying to get her attention back on the math subject.

Mr. Oswald held back his eye roll, "That's very nice but the class isn't talking about Mr. Kaiba's abundant amount of friends, Miss Garner just because someone isn't your friend does not mean they do not have any friends at all. Everyday I go and get my lunch the same time he does but I never see him sitting alone."

"Whatever, you're not like paid to be a high school kid, teach." Tea rolled her eyes at him.

"No but he is paid to teach us, and Mr. Oswald just taught you in a more subliminal way than I would have that the world does not revolve around you." Seto said. "My life shouldn't be any of your concern but I would say that does sound a little stalker like to be talking about my life constantly."

"I so do not like talk about you all the time." Tea rolled her eyes and put her hand up at him.

"Wow, well that was a very interesting side conversation but how about getting back on topic. Miss Garner please pay attention before I have to send you to the office and Mr. Kaiba quit looking at porn already." Everybody laughed. "I'm just kidding; let's continue on with the mathematical subject."

After school, Yugi ran to his locker, got his bag and ran to the parking lot. On his way to his ride, Lilly came up beside him.

"Going to Kaiba's later?" She asked.

"Of course, I'd be stupid not to." He replied, picking up the pace a bit.

Lilly sped up a bit and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Cool those jets sweetie, breathe; it's not like your meeting somebody of importance. You're just meeting some old friends of Seto and mine and Ryou. That's it; don't over do this." Lilly smiled at him.

Yugi sighed. "Its just I am in freakin love with this band and I'm just a bit anxious Lilly. I know you're right but… This is Demonic Default!"

Lilly looked around to see a whole bunch of people staring at Yugi. Yugi's face turned red with embarrassment. Lilly grabbed his arm and got him to keep walking with him.

"Sorry…" Yugi sighed.

Lilly laughed. "Yugi you don't have to be sorry for everything, hell I'm a walking embarrassment. You really don't have to be sorry."

Yugi looked at her, "You're not an embarrassment."

Lilly smiled happily, "You so sweet."

Yugi blushed, "Na-uh"

Lilly, "Riiiiiiiight, lets go find Joey."

They hurried to the parking lot to find Joey waiting for them. Lilly and Yugi decided to grab the next ride. Mai drove up in her car, "Hey guys need a lift?"

Serenity was already in the passenger seat. "Sorry big brother but I caught the shotgun this time."

"Come on, let ya big brother take the front." Joey asked while Yugi and Lilly got in the back seat.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Serenity let the boy sit in the front otherwise he'll whine the whole way. You can sit in the front the way back promise."

"ok." She got out and sat next to Lilly who was in the middle of the backseat. Joey jumped into the front and Mai drove off. Tristan rode home on his motorcycle. Ryou, Marik and Seto (obviously) had their own cars.

Later that night:

Yugi got out of the shower, dried off, put on some carefully selected clothes, combed his hair just right, and looked himself over for any flaws.

Looking into a mirror Yami appeared. "Aibou, what on Earth are you doing?"

"I'm checking myself over thank you very much. Could you please scoot over a little so I make sure my belt is right? Please?" Yugi was fidgety.

Yami moved but shook his head. "Why are you so anxious?"

"Because," Yugi said straightening his choker for what seemed like the 20th time. "I'm going out tonight Yami to meet some very important people."

"By what you're wearing, you're going clubbing tonight aren't you?" Yami inclined an eyebrow.

Yugi was wearing black pants with holes, baggy in places-tight in good places, black skater sneakers, his belts, red shirt with the Demonic Default logo in black with a black wife beater underneath, black leather choker with spikes, black cuffs with silver plates on his wrists, heavy black eyeliner and a heavy black jacket. Japan gets very cold in winter nights.

"Yes and no, I'm meeting some of Seto's old buddies, I think you heard, you could have been sleeping, but some of Seto's old American buddies are the members of Demonic Default. Cool huh?"

"Seto had friends as a child; news to me. But at least we get to see sexy women tonight. No wonder you're so uneasy."

"Yeah I guess so." Yugi shrugged. Outside a car horn honked. Yugi ran down stairs to see his grandfather completely dressed in a tux with a few bags. "Grandpa, where are you going?" Yugi asked confused.

"Sorry Yugi," his grandfather sighed. "Called to Egypt, they think they found a secret path into Pharaoh Tut's tomb; got to go check it out. I'm sorry Yugi but I'll probably be gone for a month maybe two. You'll have to spend Christmas without me this year."

Yugi hugged his grandfather. "Well, merry earlier Christmas then."

"Of course, you too Yugi." Grandpa sighed. "Well it looks like you're going out anyway. Remember my rules while I'm gone. Run the shop as soon as you get home every day except weekends, get Penelope to do it, lock up if you're not going to be here, you have the keys and Yugi be careful." A car horn honked outside. "That's probably both of our rides. I'll come back as soon as I can."

Yugi grabbed his bags and carried them to his taxi. Joey ran up and grabbed a bag too and helped.

His grandfather kissed Yugi on the forehead after making him bend down a bit. A/N: In my story Yugi is taller than his grandfather by about three inches. For real I don't know but this is my story and if you don't like it you should have stopped reading a long time ago. "Love you Yugi, goodbye for now." His grandfather got into the taxi and Yugi, Joey and the people in the car watched him go down the street and turn the corner knowing that he was going to the airport.

Yugi and Joey got into the car, grateful for heaters because it was beginning to snow a little. Yugi saw that they were back in Joey's car, he had apparently cleaned it and Mai, Lilly and Serenity were riding with.

"Alright, let's get this party started." Lilly said as Joey turned on his stereo and started driving to Seto's house.

Hi….. Sorry its sooo late, for real I am. My keyboard broke then I got grounded for a while. Promise it'll get better. This is just one of those "getting there" chapters.

Sneak Peak for all those great people who were patient enough to wait for this chapter:

Next time on Demonic Default: (lol)

Yugi and his buddies finally meet Ryou, Seto and Lilly's old friends. One of the members is actually a different kind of old friend, but which one? And an unfortunate guest arrives.

Little pay back for your patience.


	5. Meet the Freaks

Disclaimer: ……I'm getting tired of having to write this

Claimer: just read the 1rst and 4th chapters

The rating has gone up to M because of coarse language that will be used and many references to adult themes; this is just a precaution measurement. I might lower later if I feel that it doesn't need that rating anymore.

Demonic Default

Meet the Freaks

Chapter 5:

They drove according to the directions Seto had given to Yugi and Serenity, the people who were less likely to forget where it was. Plus the fact that both were big fans of Demonic Default, Serenity kept her crush secret though but Seto could see it.

They arrived at Kaiba Corp; they were very confused but got out to look around anyway. Another car drove up next to them. Out came Tristan, Ryou and Merick, they too were confused.

"We're having a get together at Kaiba Corp?" Tristan asked aloud.

"No, why would I want to spend my off day at work?" Seto had come up from behind them.

"Where are our buddies?" Lilly came up and asked.

"They are at my house obviously."

"Then why did we get direction to you're work instead of your house?" Lilly put her hands on her hips.

"Because my limos have tinted windows so you won't remember the way to my house. I don't want random people knocking on my door. Besides I don't want anymore cars at my house than I already do." Seto turned around and started walking towards a nice limousine. "If you actually want to meet my friends you have better get in here." Everyone followed.

Meanwhile:

"Dude this place is freakin' enormous! I need a map to find the restrooms!" the echo of Chester down from the upper hallway.

"No shit! You for real! I thought it was small and cozy!" Josh yelled back.

"Don't make me come down there and kick your ass Josh!"

"Just try it!"

"If you two don't stop yelling I'm going to kick both your asses." Said Natalie as she came up behind Josh.

"Or you can spank mine." He stuck his butt out at her.

"Oh hell no!" she looked away. "That honor belongs to Ray."

At that moment Ray came out from the bathroom, "What belongs to Ray? You? Ok!"

"No!" Natalie rolled her eyes. "You own the honor of spanking Josh."

Josh turned his butt to Ray. Ray smirked evilly and took off his leather belt. Natalie back up a bit smirked. "Spank it baby spank it." Josh said then laughed.

"OK!" Ray replied holding up his pants with one hand, and took his belt in the other and popped it across Josh's stuck out ass.

Josh screamed "OWWW! Holy shit! That's not what I meant!" Ray ran back into the bathroom before Josh could get him.

"Get out here you little mother fu-"

Changing the scene:

"Alright," Seto said almost at there destination. "These guys are very weird from what I remember. They like to do crazy stuff all the time so don't be surprised if there is an ambulance already there."

Lilly laughed. "Hey Seto remember when Ray and Ben had a race on bikes down that hill and ended up smacking into that milk truck? That was great." She laughed some more.

"I don't think you guys were there but when they came to London we got Josh to moon an imperial guard to see if he would do anything." Ryou laughed.

"Wait aren't those the guys in the tall fuzzy black hats who don't look like they have emotion?" Serenity asked.

"Yes." Everyone laughed.

"As you can probably tell from these little stories, they are weird. So you might be pulled into a game of dare or who knows. I'm just warning you." Seto stated.

"Them and Yulu's gang would get along so well." Lilly laughed.

"Unfortunately I think they would." Seto smirked.

The separation window rolled down and the back of the driver's head could be seen. "Mr. Kaiba, we're at the gates."

"Thank you Roland."

"Yes sir." The window rolled back up.

"Roland is sexy!" Lilly said. Everyone just looked at her. "I don't know I felt like saying something random. Got to get in the weirdo mode." She giggled.

When the car stopped and Roland opened the door, everyone got out. "Roland, you can go home now, thanks."

"Thank you sir." Roland quickly went to his car due to the cold, started it up and drove off.

"Come on." Seto said walking to his front door; every one behind him. He unlocked his door and opened it to find a big, many shades of brown with black overlay, Belgian Tervuren lying in the middle of the floor. "Damn dog."

The dog lifted his head off the floor and looked at who had just come in; he growled and bared it's what looked like very sharp teeth.

"Nice puppy, nice puppy." Joey said trying to calm the dog down.

The dog stood up and growled a little more. "Good job Joe." Tristan said.

The dog began barking very loudly. Seto just stood there while every one else backed away a bit. Some one began running down the stairs just across the room. They came over to the dog, grabbed its collar and petted its head lightly. "Rocky, calm down man." He said to the dog, the dog laid down and rolled over onto it back to get its belly scratched. "Good dog." The guy looked over to the door.

"Hey Mike." Seto said. "Finally got you a dog?"

"Yeah." He said and came over to shake Seto's hand. "Long time no see man, nice house by the way."

"You got your dog, I got my house, and these are my friends I told you guys I was bringing." Seto moved out of the door way to let them get out of the cold. "Mike these are those people you hear so much about and guys this is Mike Shinoda."

Yugi gaped, "You're from Linkin Park."

"Yeah last time I checked I was." Mike shook Yugi's hand. "And you're Yugi Moto, King of Games, that guy from Japan." They laughed.

"So where are the rest of the guys?" Lilly popped in.

"Lilly, nice to see you again too." Mike walked over and hugged her.

"You too." She said then asked. "What's your puppy's name?"

Mike stepped aside and pulled Lilly aside so that everyone else can get out of the snow that was beginning to fall a bit heavier. "That's Rocky, just let him smell you a bit and show that you mean everyone here no harm then he'll probably just lay in your lap. He's a bit of a push over after a few minutes."

Lilly walked over to Rocky, who was lying on his back still but rolled back over, waiting for her to do something. Lilly sat down and held her hand out to Rocky, he sniffed her a little, and she slowly petted him. Rocky crawled a bit over and put his head in her lap.

"See? A complete push over."

Lilly laughed. "I think he likes me."

"Well anyone would like laying in your lap." Ben said as he walked in. "After all it's so soft." He started laughing.

Lilly jumped up and ran over to hug him. "Big Ben what is up?"

"Hey aren't you Ben Moody of Evanescence?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah I'm the one who plays the guitars." Ben smiled. Serenity blushed a little, but hid it by acting like she had to scratch her cheek.

"Why don't we try to find the others?" Mike suggested. "Natalie will be thrilled to meet you Yugi."

Ben, Mike, Seto and Lilly lead the way, Lilly closely followed by Rocky, through the wide and what seemed never ending hallway to the end where a wide arch opened up into a vast living room. Three long black leather couches stretched out in the middle where a person sat watching a 64 inch plasma screen television that was on some commercial at the moment, a massive stereo system surrounded the television, a far wall was made of complete glass revealing a great view of the forested land and snow covered mammoth sized balcony, the room smelled of rich mahogany, new leather and some heavenly aroma wafting out of the kitchen that was all the way across the room.

"What's up?" the guy on the couch asked, he didn't turn around or anything but did grunt a little when he changed the channel and the same commercial came up.

"Nice Phoenix." Mike shook his head and smiled. "Real nice."

"Yeah I know, but I'm really starting to hate this Pepsi commercial, seriously I like the stuff. I pay for it so they'll make more not to annoy the shit out of me while I'm watching TV." He finally turned around. "…oh, hi there. I'm the Phoenix Farrell, bass for Linkin Park."

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Seto said.

"Right back at ya buddy. I'd get up but I'm getting comfy so I can eat my cake when" this part he yelled at the kitchen: "Natalie hurries her self up and makes the cake already! You're torturing me out here!"

His harsh reply came yelling right back. "Well unless you want to get your lazy ass up off the couch and perform a little magic to make my cake go poof done! Then you'll be sitting there in misery for a little while longer!"

Almost everybody laughed.

Then a loud whistle came up from above them and someone yelling, "Who is that drop dead sexy man down there!"

Everyone turned around to see Amy Lee smiling and waving. "What is up my groupies! Lilly told me you guys were fans." She said as she was walking down stairs. She ran up to Seto, smiled and said "Hey sexy man beast." They hugged and kissed.

"Woooooooooow…Seto really does have a girlfriend." Joey said fazed by amazement.

Amy looked at him and glared, "He's mine you can't have him whore! That goes to you too Lilly! And to you random people I don't know! So HA!" She laughed and hugged Lilly. "Hi, I'm Amy." She said to everyone else.

"You're Amy Lee from Evanescence!" Serenity looked like she was going to faint. "Could you sign my autograph book please?" Serenity pulled out a little baby blue book that had 'Autographs of Great People' written across it and a pen from her purse and held it out.

"Sure." Amy took it and signed it.

"Could you too Mr. Moody." Serenity asked with excited eyes.

"Only if you stop calling me Mr. and just Ben ok?"

"Sure, of course, anything." And he too signed it for the happy, excited Serenity.

"Hey, sis, I didn't know you were an Evanescence fan?" Joey asked.

"Sorry Joey but you never asked. Besides big brother how many times do you get to meet face-to-face such talented people while they're not back stage or ambushed by cameras?"

Ben and Amy smiled. "Thanks Serenity, you're very sweet." Amy said.

"H-h-h-how do you know my name?" Serenity gaped.

"Lilly told us all about you guys, she updates me and Natalie all the time. By now I think I can name all of you, let's see…" Amy looked at each and every one of them. "You're Tristan, the hot New Yorker guy who is the burner dude, Joey the Boston brother who likes pizza and girls, Marik the hotty-wit-the-body Egyptian who's got this people phobia or something, Ryou our lovely little Britain gentleman here who I haven't seen in a long time," She hugged Ryou and continued. "Serenity the quiet and cute big sister who has a thing for a certain person, who's names I will not say," Serenity whispered 'thank you' to her, "Mai the hot blonde with the even hotter attitude, Seto my sexy boyfriend who I know had been missing me dearly, and Yugi Moto here King of Games and my sister's favorite celebrity. Nice to finally meet all you guys face to face. This will be great because I think we're going to practice a bit tonight and you guys can have a free preview and I think I can get Natalie to make us something good." Amy smiled brightly.

Seto pulled her closer and held her. "Even though I'm sure I really don't want to know, how many people are staying in my house?"

Amy held on to Seto's arms and started counting in her head. "Let's see…fifteen players, two kids, two buddies, a body guard and six dogs; so about twenty-six new house guests for a while." She looked up and smiled at him. "You got nineteen extra rooms?"

"Nineteen? There are twenty people, how did you figure out your math?" Seto asked looking down at Amy who had her back to him, in his arms and was looking up at him.

Amy smiled mischievously, "because there will be twenty-one people in your castle but two are sharing one room." Seto bent over a little to give her an upside down kiss.

Lilly started laughing, while Ben said "too much information Amy, just a little too much." And Mike asked, "Where's you guys room so I can find the one farthest away from it?"

Chester, Ray and both Joshes entered the room. Mike turned to the new guys, "Ok this is Chester Bennington as you already know." Chester waved. "That's Ray Witterly of Dark Clouds Ahead." A guy with short electric blue hair nodded his head in acknowledgement. "That's Josh Freese of Evanescence." Serenity recognized the man off of one of her posters that she had hanging up in her room secretly, she smiled brightly. "And that, unfortunately, is Josh Bracewick of Dark Clouds Ahead." A guy with short spiky black hair waved happily, and Serenity gasped. That was the singer she had the biggest crush on that no one but Mai and Lilly knew about, and now supposedly Amy and who ever else Lilly told.

Serenity stumbled over to them and got all of their autographs. Josh B. smiled brightly at her and she gasped and smiled, trying not to faint.

"Yo Freeze look." Phoenix had yelled over his shoulder to Josh Freese. Freeze walked over and sat on the couch to watch a music video.

"So you're going by Freeze now Josh?" Lilly came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No he isn't Freeze; he's Mrs. Freezy-Wheezy." Phoenix laughed.

Amy laughed, "I forgot about that!"

"But there is certainly something I didn't forget about," Josh B. grumbled and rubbed his stomach. "my aching hunger. Natalie!" Josh turned to the kitchen where the source of intoxicating aroma of chocolate was drifting out from. A/N: chocolate is yummy…

"It's almost done jackass! Wait!" Yugi's heart fluttered for a second as he recognized the voice of Natalie Fae Lee.

"Hey, who the hell are these people?" Everyone looked up the stairs where Kate Playfield, bass player and back up vocals of Dark Clouds Ahead, stood taping her foot impatiently.

"Kate these are those people we know but you don't and are reuniting with." Amy said as Kate went down the stairs taking two steps at a time.

"Oh, ok then." Kate said as she brushed her short blonde and purple hair out of her face. "Yeah, I'm Kate or Kat or whatever the hell you want to call me; I really don't give a shit." Kate shrugged and jumped over the back of the couch landing next to Phoenix. Phoenix put his arm around her, and she turned and glared at him. "Dumb ass you know I don't swing that way."

Phoenix snapped his fingers and took his arm back, "Damn, I was hoping."

"What?" Mai asked.

Kate looked over the back of the couch and looked Mai up and down real quick before saying, "Oh, I'm lesbian and are you single?"

Joey's eyes widened with a mix of alarm and curiosity. "Wait, we're going out." Joey gestured between himself and Mai. "But I'd make an exception if you and her went at it though, but only if I could watch." Joey looked a little kid going to a candy store, thoughts only on the sweet things that lay ahead of him.

"Keep dreamin' Joe." Mai said and turned to Kate. "I'm sorry but I'm taken."

Kat shrugged and said, "Your loss."

"Well that's all good and interesting but I got some special desert recipes I'm trying out, so who wants to play guinea pig?" Yugi heart skipped a couple of beats as he saw Natalie standing a couple of feet away from where he stood.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Sorry it took so long to get this out, but life doesn't always go your way you know.

Please review! It's a great confidence booster and always makes me post quicker!


	6. COOKIES!

Disclaimer/Claimer: same thing as the 5th chapter…

Demonic Default

COOKIES!

Chapter 6:

A serene scene turned into mass chaos. "COOKIES! ME! I WANT SOME!"

Natalie stood there with a plate that had a mini mountain of cookies on it. Joey, Josh, Freeze, and Phoenix all ran to her like savage animals. Natalie didn't even budge but had an amused smirk across her face. Ray just slowly strolled over to her.

When the animals reached her they all tried to grab a cookie only to discover that they were volcanically hot and pulled their hands away to blow colder air on them. Ray, on the other hand, stopped right in front of her and asked, "Where are the napkins?"

"In my pockets here as usual," Natalie said and let him grab one. She walked over to the huge coffee table, set the cookies and napkins down on it then said, "You guys should have waited for me to give you napkins." She smiled then headed back to the kitchen.

Josh yelled, "You said who wants to be a guinea pig!"

"Yeah but I didn't say who wants to be a dumb ass!" she yelled back her reply.

Ray swallowed the bite he just took and said, "That's true man she didn't."

"Now you're agreeing with her and not me? That ain't right man."

Ray shook his head, "No I'm agreeing with the damn fine cook in there, damn fine in both ways," he said aside to Kate who was the closest person to him. "Who can make me fat in hour but be that sexy fat camp instructor I always wanted when I was a kid, that's who I'm agreeing with so you are on your own."

The guys laughed. "That's true" Kate said as she took some cookies.

Natalie came back out of the kitchen with some guy, both had trays of milk. "Alright," Natalie said. "Brad has eggnog and I have milk so here." She and Brad sat the trays on the table so everyone could get some. "Alright now, all you random guys, this is Brad Delson, guitars, bass and backing vocals for Linkin Park. He was helping because he's smart and realizes that when a cook cooks, they sample while making."

"Better believe it, her cookie dough rocks." Brad said as he took a glass of eggnog and some cookies and found an inviting spot on the couch.

Natalie looked around, sighed and walked over to a cell phone that was charging on a couch side table. She dialed and began her conversation, "Hey, Joseph…yeah I know…you know we have cookies and eggnog down here right? ... I don't care we also have guests so get your ass off the computer and get down here! ...thanks see you soon." She hung up and plugged the phone back in. "Now where are Rob, David, Francesco, Jamie and Mokuba? Wait never mind." Natalie walked to the base of the stairs and hollered, "HEY KIDS COOKIES AND CHOCOLATE! AND GUYS THERE ARE GIRLS DOWN HERE!" she laughed and turned to everyone else, "that'll get to come downstairs.

She backed away when everyone heard some banging and clanking and barking coming from upstairs. Jamie and Mokuba skateboarded to the end of the hallway, closely followed by a five dogs, and jumped on to the railing of the stairs and skated the ramp to the end where they landed not so gracefully, the front end of Mokuba's skateboard had caught Jamie's end and they both fell onto the ground when they tried to land. The boys rolled over on the floor and got hounded by two bloodhounds. Natalie rushed over to them, "you boys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine except for the hound smooch attack here." Jamie said as he fought down the basset hound that was trying to lick him.

Natalie sighed in relief. "That's good, because I said no skateboarding in the house!" she hit them both in the head hard enough for their heads to go back and hit the floor.

The kids got off the floor, and Mokuba ran over to his big brother and jumped on him, closely followed by his Beagle named Biscuit. Jamie on the other hand was trying to get his dog to attack his big brother.

"Come on Turtle! Go get Josh!" Jamie said to the basset hound sitting on the floor. The dog cocked its head to the side, yawned and then started licking itself. Jamie hit himself on the head, "Why did I have to get a stupid dog?"

Natalie smiled, "Because that's the one you wanted, now you two can get cookies if you them, they're on the table."

"What's this I hear about cookies?" Rob asked as he entered with a bag of groceries.

"Hey thanks you got everything I need right?" Natalie asked as she looked through the bag.

"Yeah and a little bit more," Rob said and smiled as he held up a bag of a plastic container that had a thick black cord wrapped around inside.

"A new mike cord? Thanks Rob!" she took it and the groceries and gave him a hug. Natalie turned around only to find Josh with his arms open ready for a hug too. "You must be joking."

"Nope," Josh said and smiled mischievously. "I told him to get the cord, so I deserve a hug too."

Natalie put her hand on her hip. "Ok, first thing, you weren't the one out in that stupid snow to get me ingredients, two, Rob was the one who actually asked me about my old one, and three, every time I've ever hugged you, you grab my ass! So no!" she went back to the kitchen.

"Damn," Josh snapped his fingers and then yelled to her. "But your ass is so inviting!" a sharp, stinging pain came across the back of his head. "Damn what the fuck was that!" He turned around to find Amy standing there with a pissy expression.

"Leave my sister's fat ass alone!"

"I heard that!" Natalie yelled from the kitchen.

"But it is true." Freeze said as if there was nothing wrong and kept watching TV as he continued. "Amy is the twin with bigger boobs by one measurement up while Natalie is the twin with the bigger ass by two sizes up. That's why they are real good at sharing clothes except that Natalie can stretch out Amy's ass flirtin' pants." Freeze finished unfazed and took a bite of cookie.

Everyone just looked at him. Then Amy piped up, "How do you know that?"

Seto looked at his definitely shorter girlfriend, "He's right?"

"Yeah," Freeze said. "I tested the theory out by trying them on one day."

"WHAT!" Amy shrieked.

Freeze jumped. "Oh, I mean, um, yeah, a, look! Puppy!" Freeze quickly set down his glass and half a cookie and ran over to pet a big Great Dane that looked like it was about to take a nap on the large rug laid out on the floor.

Natalie reentered the living room with a big bowl of pudding. "What's going on Amy?" she asked as she set down the bowl and a bunch of little plastic spoons and smaller bowls.

"Mr. Freezy-Wheezy here knows our panties and bra sizes, both of us!" Amy looked a bit discomforted.

"Wait! Does that explain why my pair of black satin panties are!" Natalie asked aloud.

"And two of my bras!" Amy said loudly.

The two girls looked around to find that Freeze had disappeared.

"Alright guys, girls and weirdos alike!" Natalie announced. "We have a new operation!" she looked at Yugi and his gang. "You guys can play too. Anyway we have a new operation recruits. As always locater will win a surprise something." Everyone stood up. "Operation: Locate Panty Snatcher begins!"

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

Alright! You heard the lady!

Report next time recruits for Operation: Locate Panty Snatcher!


	7. Operation:Locate Panty Snatcher Part:01

Disclaimer: …when do I get to stop writing this?

Claimer: I am the maker and owner of Operation: Locate Panty Snatcher!

Demonic Default

Operation: Locate Panty Snatcher! Part: 01

Chapter 7:

And the hunt began. Everyone scattered different directions, well that is everyone except for Seto who Amy had to push to get to start walking.

The race had begun and a lot of people had partnered up to find Mr. Freezy-Wheezy a.k.a. the Panty Snatcher; Amy and Seto, Joey and Mai, Ray and Kate, Serenity and Lilly, Ryou and Marik, Tristan and Phoenix, Mokuba, Jamie and their dogs, and who ever else was on their own.

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

Marik and Ryou's POV:

"So this is why you wouldn't tell me you weren't going to your grandparents huh?" Marik asked. Of course Ryou and Marik were best friends, I mean when you're singled out thanks to your evil yamis, your friendship choices were on the shallow end of that people ocean.

"Well, yeah, I figured a surprise would be much better." Ryou shrugged.

"Well, nice surprise."

They both stopped when they thought they heard something move in the room next to them.

"I wonder if that's him?" Marik whispered to Ryou.

"I don't know, let's check it out; you first."

Marik reached for the doorknob and quietly opened the door to discover….

A/N: if you really thought I was going to give up that easily, you'll be mistaken because I'm changing the scene now just for the annoyance/anticipation factor so HA!

ijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji

Serenity and Lilly's POV:

"Hey sis, why don't we check out this room?" Serenity pointed out a door.

"Sure." They walked in to discover that was another door across the room that was opening, it was Marik and Ryou.

But that wasn't all who was in the room, for some reason or another…

A/N: HA! Again… (see last A/N comment entered)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tristan and Phoenix:

"How the hell did we get paired up together?" Phoenix asked as he looked into a door to reveal a closet.

"I have no idea."

"Oh, good so I'm not the only clueless one." They continued walking.

"Pretty much, why did that guy have to hide? This place is colossal! How are we supposed to find him?" Tristan sighed.

"Don't give up on me now man! The prizes for these kind of things are always good when its Amy and Natalie who are giving them out. Like the last time they were offering up a surprise prize it ended up being a motor scooter which Josh ended up breaking but it was pretty cool."

They rounded a corner and found out it was another endless hallway but at the end wasn't a room it was a staircase.

"Let's look up stairs." Phoenix suggested then said, "Race ya!" and he took off.

"Well," Tristan said as he quickly caught up, "I know Lilly said something about this place has five different levels at some parts, I wonder which level we'll find ourselves on?"

Tristan won the race to the stairs but Phoenix won the race going up the stairs. And up the stairs is where they discovered another hallway but they thought they heard sound of muffled running water.

Tristan and Phoenix looked at each other confused, shrugged then went around testing doors. Half of the fourteen doors didn't even budge when they attempted to open them, two were closets full of towels and other things, two were staircases, and two had small counters in them with a mirror but were completely empty besides that. But when they both reached the last one they were pleasantly surprised. It was where the noise had been coming from.

The last door opened up to a small area that was guarded by black steel railing with some silver patio tables and chairs. On each farther side were staircases leading up to their balcony. (It wasn't really small, it was a pretty good size balcony but compared to the balcony in the living room, this one was small.) The guys walked over to the railing and looked over; they could barely believe their eyes. Right where they were was a diving board that went down to at least thirty feet, and the black balcony that they were on was actually a fountain, continuous streams of water spurted out of the underside of their high patio and the streams formed slim, tall waterfalls so fittingly close together that it seemed as one waterfall instead of the hundreds of smaller ones that it actually was.

"We hit the jackpot!" Phoenix yelled.

Another door opened down below and Ray and Kate walked in.

"Oh sweet!" Ray hollered.

"What's up guys!" Kat yelled up to Tristan and Phoenix.

"Just fine how about you!" Tristan asked in a yell back.

"Good, enjoying the view up there!"

"Yeah its great! Why don't you join us up here there's a staircase on the side here!" Tristan pointed out the silver staircase that lead up to the diving balcony.

Kate and Ray quickly walked over to the staircase. When Kate first set her foot on the stairs little neon green lights turned on on the sides of the steps and began to move upwards. Kat and Ray quickly got on and enjoyed their ride upwards.

"I don't know whether Kaiba is a genius or just a rich bum." Ray laughed.

"I don't know about that now, a touch-activated waterproof elevator is pretty cool." Kat said.

"If only we had swimsuits." Phoenix sighed.

Kate rolled her eyes and walked over to the door, "Well while you guys look for swimsuits, I'm going to look for Freeze and get me something good."

Tristan followed her as she went through the door.

Ray on the other hand had taken the opportunity to silently open the break door and sneak up behind Phoenix.

Poor Phoenix didn't stand a chance. Ray had grabbed Phoenix's arms and pulled them behind his back, turned him around and charged him to the diving board. But unfortunately for Ray, Phoenix had caught Ray's shirt sleeve and pulled him down with him. Both guys fell off the diving board and crashed into the water thirty-five feet below.

Tristan and Kate heard the struggle and ran back onto the balcony. They looked over the railing to see that Ray and Phoenix were laughing full heartedly and pushing water at each other.

"Can't you two kids ever get along?" Kate yelled down to them.

"No! I mean yes! I mean maybe!" Ray yelled.

"That's ok though because I'm getting a good view!" Phoenix yelled.

Kate remembered her short plaid skirt. "Pervert! Too bad I have pantyhose on bitch!"

"Besides that man," Ray pushed a load of water on Phoenix. "That's my cousin man! You can't be lookin' at her like that!"

"Well I think I just did!" Phoenix hollered over his shoulder as he tried to swim away. Ray quickly dove under and pulled Phoenix down by his foot.

Kate rolled her eyes, turned around, and continued her hunt.

"Wait up Kate." Kat stopped to let Tristan catch up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I partner up with you?"

Kate shrugged and said, "Sure."

Kate opened a door that opened up to an upstairs staircase. The duo walked up the stairs when finally Tristan started making conversation. "So you and Ray are cousins?"

They had arrived in a large second living room-study place. She was opening up a door to a huge wardrobe when she answered, "Yeah but its more like brother and sister now."

Tristan looked into a door to find a closet, "How did that happen?"

"Well," Kate said as she stepped out of the wardrobe. "When my parents abandoned me I was eight and too young to make it on my own so I ended up moving in with my aunt and uncle, Ray's parents, kind of mine too I guess, and Ray, nine almost ten at the time, was an only child in a new school, so he didn't have any friends yet and I had no one. You can imagine after a while we bonded and now he's like my big brother, always sticking up for me and stuff." She closed the door of a larger closet she stepped out of.

"Sounds cool, bet it was hard at times though. So how did Ray take it when you turned lesbian?" Tristan asked as he checked behind a colossal book shelf.

Kate laughed. "I was going to keep it a secret from him when I started but we ended up having a crush on the same girl."

"Oh that must have been tough." Tristan laughed.

"Ah, shit happens but when he found out we both had a crush on the same person we eventually came to an agreeing that she was off limits." They both laughed and continued into the next room which turned out to be a huge bedroom.

As they continued the hunt Kate finally asked, "Hey Tristan, why did you want to pair up with me?"

Tristan shrugged as he got up off the floor after looking under the bed, "Well, you remind me of one of my sisters."

"One of them? How many do you have?"

"I have six sisters and eight brothers."

"GOD-DAMN!" Kate completely stopped and looked at him. "How long were your parents going at it? And more importantly how many bottles of Viagra did your dad have stashed! Fifteen kids! Damn!"

Tristan collapsed on the bed laughing. Kate walked over and sat down. After he calmed down a bit he said, "In the words of Dolly Parton, I love my momma but I can't remember a time in my childhood when she didn't have one on her and one in her."

They both laughed at that one. Kate laid down on the opposite side of the bed, knees hanging on the edge. "So Tristan which one do I remind you of?"

Tristan sighed. "You remind me of one of my little sisters, her name was Bailey, the biggest black sheep of the herd. She was gothic, didn't believe in god, loved heavy metal music and she was the only non-straight person in the family, she too was lesbian. Now I love my family and all, and I don't want to sound mean but she really was my favorite sister."

"Was? What happened?" Kate rolled over, laying on her stomach, she looked at Tristan worriedly.

Tristan sighed, "Well, our second oldest brother had gotten one of his drunken friends to try and have sex with her to make her straight, the family hated the fact that she was lesbian, but I didn't care though she was my sister and that was all that mattered. Well, anyway she kept refusing and refusing until finally his buddy and some other guys raped her. That was her sixteenth birthday. She ran away the next day and we never saw her again." Tristan heaved a sad sigh.

Kate gave him a hug, Tristan still not facing her. His head ended up on her shoulder and he wrapped his arm up to behind her head. An awkward hug but Tristan still thanked her for it.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Besides, I bet she's doing just fine."

They got up and headed to the door to continue their search. Kate laughed as they entered the hallway. Tristan confusedly looked at her. "What?"

Kat smiled at him, "If I wasn't lesbian I probably would have had sex with you in there."

They laughed and Tristan added, "Damn, so close, and I haven't had any in a while."

"That makes two of us!" They stopped walking so that they wouldn't fall over laughing. Until…Kate pushed him up against the wall. Tristan looked at her confused again. She pushed her body against his, arousing his interest and began lightly kissing him on the lips.

969696969696969696969696969696966969696969669696969696969696969696969696

Seto and Amy:

The couple walked down a different hallway.

"Seto, where are you taking me?" Amy asked.

Seto smirked, "You'll see."

"Well can we hurry this little fieldtrip up because I have got to go pee!" Seto glanced sideways to see that she was slightly bouncing up and down every time she took a step, clear indication of a pre-potty dance.

"Alright let's take a shortcut then." Seto turned into a monumental library that was two stories tall with large oval shaped windows continuously across one wall. He walked up to a bookshelf with an old complete set of encyclopedias; first half on one shelf, the second half on the shelf directly below. All the encyclopedias went through the alphabetic order of: A-B, B-C, C-D, D-E, E-F, and ext. All of the letters were in two different books, the first half in the earlier book, the second in its follower. A's first half was located in Z's second half.

Seto walked up to the books and pulled out each encyclopedia slightly in this order: L-M, A-B, R-S, T-U, D-E, R-S, A-B, E-F, C-D, R-S, N-O, O-P, L-M.

The bookshelf moved backwards and slid right revealing an elevator. Amy was thoroughly amazed. Seto grabbed her hand and lead her into the elevator. The bookshelf and elevator door closed and then began to rise.

"Seto what was all that about?"

"It was a code, a word scramble if you will, to our destination."

"What did it spell out?"

Seto smirked, "You'll find out soon enough."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yugi:

Yugi was standing in the library where Seto and Amy had just flown into. He had been close enough to see the encyclopedias Seto had messed with. Far enough not to be seen by them and of course he had been quite but he saw which ones Seto had messed with.

He walked over to the bookshelf; he pulled out a pen from his pocket and Seto's old note of directions. He used the back of the note to write down the letters of which encyclopedias Seto had used. He thought about it then it hit him, it was a puzzle.

Yugi stood there and stared at it then it hit him. The solution was that the letters took turns between the second and first to spell out the word. From L-M, he needed the m, from A-B, he needed the a, and continued that way. He wrote down what the answer was.

Yugi blushed and quickly hurried away.

The answer was:

MASTER BEDROOM.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well…. As you can guess, this is the end of the chapter to what seemed the longest damn chapter ever! Holy crap! After I reread it, I was like 'damn I wrote a lot this chapter!' I mean it wasn't long, it just seemed to me to never end. Does that make sense? I don't know, ignore the randomness!

Anyway, as you can guess, some unexpected things and some expected things occurred and we'll be continuing in the next chapter!

Please review! Reviews make me feel special and I write more that way!

Wait until next chapter:

Chapter 8: Operation: Locate Panty Snatcher! Part: 02!

Until next time: Thank you! Come Again!


	8. Operation:Locate Panty Snatcher Part:02

Disclaimer: ……grrness…..

Claimer: I THINK THE PUBLIC GETS IT BY NOW!

OH and this chapter is dedicated to the thoughtful reminder sent to me by Jazzadam. Thank you.

_Demonic Default_

_Operation: Locate Panty Snatcher! Part: 02_

_Chapter 8:_

Natalie:

Whistling down the hallway Natalie looked around wondering where everyone was. She continued on her way when she came across a huge window, looking outside she noticed a car pull up and park in the front, all four doors opened and people came rolling out but because of the snow she couldn't tell who. The snow was still remaining its constant down pour.

"I wonder how long this snow will last?" she said out loud to herself.

"For awhile, at least until this weekend is what the news said."

Startled she turned around quickly to find Yugi standing there, or least she thought it looked kind of like Yugi. He was slightly taller, making him almost an inch and half taller than her and he wasn't as soft looking as Yugi, he had more of a sharper look about him and he was wearing a different outfit; boots, nicely fit leather pants and a silk black long sleeve shirt.

"Yugi?" Natalie asked still slightly startled.

"You could say that in a way." He said as he walked toward her.

She knew she should have been a little more frightened by his sudden appearance but decided against it, it was obvious he meant her no harm.

"So exactly what should I call you?"

Smiling at her he replied, "You can call me whatever you want." He took her hand and lightly kissed the top of it. "But most call me Yami."

Smiling and shaking her head. "Alright then Yami, hate to burst your bubble but I'm engaged so save your smooth moves for a single gal."

"Well you're no fun now are you?"

"Oh believe me I can be fun," she said and licked her lips to tease him a bit. "But I'm a little too loyal for my own good." She took her hand away and kept walking down the hallway.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seto and Amy:

The elevator stopped, the glass doors opened and something large and heavy slid out of the way. Amy raced out of the elevator and across the large room and into the bathroom.

Seto took his leather trench coat off and slung it across the back of his computer chair. He walked across his room and took off his boots and socks and left them next to his closet doors. Now in his black leather pants and black dress shirt he laid back on his bed to rest.

His room was of high quality and nice decoration; matching chaise and loveseat sofa in the corner surrounding his large high-def television angled in the corner to face the entire room, in the far corner was his large sound system and the three 150 CD towers were completely full and organized, his large work area, in a different corner, had a huge and complex metal desk with many papers scattered about it and a large bookshelf with different books and folders full of records packed in it, the same bookshelf that hid an elevator shaft, a double door closet with mirrors on the doors, a huge black fireplace with an intricate design across the mantle, the tiling so deep and dark looking it looked as if the fireplace was made of black ice, his room even had a black mini refrigerator in the corner. His room had a wrap-around balcony and part of the ceiling was glass opening up to the large night sky, but right now it was completely layered with thick snow; dark redwood walls and plush red wine carpeting, the room smelled of nice wood, leather and fresh cherry blossoms (A/N: oO?).

Laying back on his spacious black four poster bed with its red curtains around it, a soft white comforter, black silk sheets and black and tan pillows, he reached over to his bedside stand for his remote. He pointed it at the sound system and out softly flowed Disturbed's "Prayer", and then he pointed the remote at the fireplace, punched out a different code and the fireplace softly exploded into a roaring fire quickly warming the entire room; he laid back, softly lip-singing along with the song and waited for Amy to finish her business.

yvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyvyv

Josh:

'_Damn I'm bored…' _Josh thought as he kept walking down through some gigantic empty room. He looked around and guessed it was one of those grand ball room places for when Kaiba had company parties. '_HA! Kaiba at a party, now THAT would be funny.'_

"It's more probable than you think."

Josh jumped and looked around trying to find who ever said that. "Ray! Is that you man!" The person laughed and Josh's skin crawled at the evil almost soulless sound. "Hey man this really isn't funny now! Get the fuck out here!"  
Josh kept looking around as the person said, "But Josh Bracewick that wouldn't be any fun. I'll give you a hint to my identity, I live in the shadows, I love mind games and to torture mindless buffoons like you. Any guess?"

Josh was thoroughly confused and starting to get annoyed. "Some twisted fuck! That's my guess bitch!"

"Wrong." The voice laughed again. Josh felt someone behind him but when he turned around all he saw were the shadows in the room coming together a couple of feet away from him, being drawn together to form some sort of portal. Being smarter than most in a situation like this, he turned around facing the doors and ran like hell.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

Mokuba and Jamie (plus Turtle and Biscuit):

"Dude! I wonder where Freezer is?" Mokuba shouted as they continued skate boarding down one of the main hallways.

"Ain't that the truth! Shit man, I want to know what the prize is though because I don't know if it's worth all this goose hunting!"

Mokuba shrugged, "I forgot how big this place is!"

But all of the sudden the double doors at the end of the hallway busted open and Josh came running out.

"Turn around and run like pantyhose!"

The boys turned to each other confused then back at Josh who was still running full speed toward them. Josh came running by and their gazes followed him, then they looked back to what he was running from. Eyes widened as they saw an orb of what looked like shadows gathering in the middle of some big room at the end of the hallway.

"Oh fuck!" Jamie yelled as he turned around and skated after his big brother with Mokuba in close pursuit.

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

Marik, Ryou, Serenity and Lilly:

They had all entered a random room to find Bakaru, Ryou's Yami, lounging nude in a hot tub submerged into the floor in the middle of some lounge/bar room. "Hello loves," He said as he puffed out some smoke from a cigar. "Didn't expect to see you here my hikari."

"Neither did I expect to you here Bakaru. What are you doing?" Ryou asked as he walked into the room in a fit of confusion.

"What's it look like?" Turning to Marik, he inhaled on his cigar and asked, "Have you seen your yami recently?"

Marik's eyes widened, "He isn't here too is he? And how did you get in here anyway?"

Bakaru chuckled, "Foolish mortal, did you really think a few locked doors could stop the King of Thieves from being nosey? Of course not," he said as he exhaled allowing the cloud of smoke to rise. He looked over at the other door to find the two girls still standing there. Smirking he asked, "So ladies, have you come to humor me or not?"

Looking slightly disgusted Serenity said, "No we haven't Bakaru, we're looking for someone."

"A blowjob could get you an answer about that panty-snatcher's location but," Bakaru sighed. "You're too much of a goody-two-shoe." He looked at Lilly, "But you're not. Interested?"

Lilly shook her head no and entered the room laughing a bit. "Do you laugh at me mortal?" Bakaru asked her, still extremely calm in his comfortable state.

"Of course not Bakaru, now why would I go suicidal and laugh at you?" She asked as she looked at the bar tempted.

"Just thought I should check, you know Lilly, it feels wonderful in here. You should join me." He offered.

"Very tempting offer, Bakaru," she said as she gave in and walked over to the bar to fix herself something. "But I think I have other things to do first." She gulped down her glass of pure whiskey with an almost expertise. "You know," she said as she swirled the last sip in her glass. "If you just tell me where he is, it could get me back here quicker." She smiled seductively at him and gulped down the last of her glass.

Bakaru smirked, "Sorry Lilly but I'm not going to fall for that again. No matter how good you are in bed." The other three looked at her in shock after hearing that little piece of information. Smirking right back she walked over to him. Sitting down right behind, she opened her legs just enough for him to lay his head across her short skirt and began kissing him upside down; while allowing his tongue to twirl its way into her mouth, she reached down his bare chest into the water. The other three, who had refused to look, heard a moan out of him that made her sister shudder. Lilly broke away from him and smirked, "Good enough?"

"Quite a teaser you are Wheeler but I like," He sat up just enough to whisper in her ear the location of Freezer. "Hurry back to your master."

"You bet I will sir." She smirked, got up and walked over to here sister. Marik and Ryou followed her and before they could leave, Bakaru yelled to Lilly, "Oh and Lilly, you should go panty-less more often. It's quite arousing."

The four left the room, Lilly smirked evilly as she walked down the hall while the other two men forced themselves to quit staring at her ass.

tltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltl

Sorry it took me forever and a century to post again but I've been busy. Hope you're still reading by now but I'm going to force myself to finish this! Even if it kills me. Report next time for Operation: Locate Panty Snatcher! Part: 03!

And to all you wonderful folks still reading, I've got a teaser for you. A preview for the next chapter:

Moaning, she slipped her tongue into his mouth as his hand traveled slowly up her thigh and under her skirt. '_God, she tastes so good…_' he thought as he felt cold air travel up his shirt as her hand slipped in. Higher and higher his hand traveled when he felt it…her pantyhose were crotch-less and…she wasn't wearing any underwear…


	9. Operation:Locate Panty Snatcher Part:03

Alright, I admit, this chapter is kind of short and all but I still thought it was kind of funny. Oh and by the way, if you don't like guy/girl action or just slightly explicit scenes don't read the last part but besides that, 'tis all good. You can continue on now.

_Demonic Default_

_Operation: Locate Panty Snatcher! Part: 03_

_Chapter 9_

Malik (Yami Marik):

Standing in the middle of a ballroom, Malik laughed viciously as he watched Josh and company run away. _Foolish mortals, they're so easy to play with._

_'Speaking of playing, the mortals are gathering in the main living room.'_

Malik smirked, '_Hello Bakaru, intruding my thoughts again are you?'_

A special little power Bakaru had picked up on his many trips to the Shadow Realm was the ability to intrude others' minds, which, mind you, was a power he was ever so proud of and enjoyed bugging Malik often. _'Why of course Malik. Why wouldn't I? Anyway, do you want to go and invade the mortals' space or not? Isn't that why you dragged me here?'_

Malik began walking down the hallway after concentrating onfinding Bakura's aura and pinpointing his location, a little power he had picked up in the Shadow Realm too. '_You're acting as if you didn't want to check out Kaiba's house in the first place.'_ Malik reminded him.

'_Well at least the hot tub is nice.'_

_'Wait, what's a hot tub?'_

_'Like a modern hot spring but smaller. I like this one; there are cigars and liquor around to break into.'_

Malik shook his head, _'No wonder you seem so peaceful.'_

_'Of course and soon Lilly will be joining me.'_

Malik shook his head as he remembered how rambunctious Lilly tended to be when aroused.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

(Big) Ben:

Humming the bumble-bee tune, Ben walked around aimlessly in search for Freezer. Opening one door he found an office space that his friend Joseph Hahn, backing vocals, sampling, records and over-all DJ for Linkin Park, was doing his geek thing and having a go at Kaiba Corp's latest computer. "Hey man, what's up? You didn't come down for cookies."

Turning to see it was Ben, Joseph shrugged and replied, "Not really hungry and I had just found Seto's hacker program."

"How is it?"

"I already cracked all the codes to it and copied it on my disk."

Ben exhaled, "Geek."

"Guitarist"

"So?"

"Exactly," The guys laughed a little before Joseph continued, "So how are the newbies?"

"Not sure really," Ben admitted as he grabbed a nearby chair to sit and watch Joseph work (A/N: and no, not like that). "Freezer admitted to stealing Amy and Nicole's undergarments then ran for it so now there's a location operation going on."

"Ah," He said, "That explains why everyone is running everywhere."

Joseph pulled up a new window that revealed little camera windows. "How did you do that?" Ben asked.

"I hacked into his surveillance system," Joseph smirked. "With his own hacker program."

"That's horrible, fucking hilarious but horrible."

"What can I say?" He shrugged. "I might be horrible but I'm a horrible fucking genius. Irony is the game, I am the master and I think I just put Seto in check. Only problem is that his hacker system doesn't get sound but it at least gets color, that a definite improvement compared to last mess he sent me."

"Did you even get paid for that?"

"No, he just sent it for me to look at. Even though my improvements should probably have translated to a check, he's a friend so…" Joseph shrugged but then, "Oh shit!" While checking over the screens one of the cameras revealed a scene occurring on one of the forth floor hallways. Ben and Joseph sat there staring in amazement as…

(A/N: Okay… I'll let you have this one. :)

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Kate and Tristan:

It had just started as light kisses until Tristan started losing control. He began kissing Kate harder as his hands slipped around her thighs. One hand was holding his neck and head in place as her other hand grabbed his shoulder. They had been like that for a few minutes as both of their self control slipped and their sexual desires revved up.

Moaning, she slipped her tongue into his mouth as his hand traveled slowly up her thighs and under her skirt. '_God, she tastes so good…_' he thought as he felt cold air travel up his shirt as her hand slipped in. Higher and higher his hand traveled when he felt it…her pantyhose were crotch-less and…she wasn't wearing any underwear…

His thoughts went wild as his hand slipped up quickly, cupping her ass. He broke away and began kissing down her neck as gasps of ecstasy escaped from her. She bit his shoulder and shock of pleasure swept through her as he groaned right over her pulse.

She was about to pull him back into the bedroom when they heard, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" come from the end of the hallway. Shocked they separated quickly and looked to see who had caught them. Chester was at the end of the hallway in an almost standing fetal position covering his eyes. Straightening themselves up they went to the end of the hallway to see how he was. Laying her hand on his shoulder, Kate said, "It's alright now, we're not doing anything."

Standing up straight he looked between the two of them thoroughly confused, "What the fuck did I just walk in on!"

Kate shook her hand, "What? Never seen two people making out Chest?"

"I thought you were lesbian!"

Kate shrugged, "Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back."

Chester shook his head as if he was trying to get the mental image out of his head, "Well Lilly, Serenity, Marik and Ryou found Freezer and they are gathering in the main living room now. I was just going around telling everyone but I don't know if I can function properly after that little violation of my brain!"

"Chester, don't tell anyone about what you've seen." Kate looked at him seriously.

"Believe me, I don't to relive that experience ever again, why would I tell anyone?" Chester shook his head. "Look, just get to the living room, I've got to go and recruit everyone else." And with that Chester left them to fend for their own.

The duo began backtracking their way to the main living room where the hunt had originally started. Tristan smiled and slid his hand around her hips, leaned over to whisper in her ear, "So you're curious in me?"

Kate laughed at little and playfully pushed him, "I've got a soft spot for sweet guys, what can I say?"

"I thought you were lesbian."

"I am," Kate shrugged and opened a door to a different hallway, "you're the first guy I've ever made out with."

Tristan smirked, "I guess I get to feel proud of myself then; turned a lesbian back to men."

"Nope," Kate said. "I still love women. You're the only guy who's ever perked my interest before and it's kind of weird." Tristan noticed the slight pink tinge around Kate's cheeks at admitting that and smiled but didn't say anything.

"Has Lilly told you anything about me?"

Kate shrugged, "Not really but Ryou has though."

He glanced at her and asked. "Hopefully only good things, right?"

Kate shook her head yes and said, "Nothing too bad actually."

"Oh good then," Tristan said and pulled her to him and began kissing her again. He held on to her as he opened the nearest door and pulled the two of them in.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

HAHA! And yes I did decide to stop the chapter like that. Only problem now is that the Operation: Locate Panty Snatcher is over and I still haven't gotten back to Amy and Seto not to mention the people Natalie saw enter the manor. I guess I've got some work ahead of me then…but you know I could finish it a little quicker if I had some reviews to help encourage me hint, hint. Until next chapter…


	10. The Confrontation

Sorry about this being soo late but we all know that I'm lazy. I know that isn't an excuse but it is to me. ;P

Sorry Jazzadam! I know you're the only one reading this so I should be more considerate but sometimes people lose their heads along the way. Please forgive my tardiness since I know it probably won't be the last time I end up forgetting about this story. Just work with me here, I'm slow.

Let's continue on then.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_Demonic Default_

_The Confrontation_

_Chapter: 10_

The Main Living Room:

Lilly reentered the living room from the kitchen after grabbing a soda and yelled, "Ten bucks says my brother and his girl friend are fucking in some room upstairs!"

"Lilly!" Serenity gasped.

Lilly shrugged, "Don't act like you know it isn't true."

"Hey," Freezer said, "Can I have a swig?"

Lilly looked down at Freezer in his pitiful position. Freezer had his entire torso, arms and feet had been completely duck taped to a wooden chair and he found himself without the ability to do much of anything. "Open wide," She said as she poured some of the grape soda into his opened mouth.

Marik and Ryou were lounging on the couch with Serenity in between them, all wondering when everyone would show up. Chester had shown up earlier still searching when he found that they had Freezer so he agreed to go search for everyone to tell them to regroup in the main living room. "When do you think everyone will show up?"Ryou asked.

"I'm here." Yugi said as he entered the living room. "So you guys are the ones who caught him?"

Lilly smirked, "You could say that." The other three shivered trying to forget the earlier incident.

Marik looked over at him and said, "It seems that Malik and Bakura are here."

Yugi's eyes widened, "How did they get in here." Then Yugi gasped as he remembered something. "Oh no! I let Yami out to look around earlier and he hasn't returned yet!"

Marik rolled his eyes, "I hope they don't start anything here."

"Who's starting what now?" Natalie asked as she entered the room followed closely by full grown, bronze Pharaoh Hound.

"Hey Queen," Ryou called to the dog. Queen wagged her tail and whimpered to her master. Natalie waved over to Ryou and Queen scurried over to Ryou, tail wagging rapidly, as she sat in front of him as he petted her.

Once she sat down, Yugi asked Natalie, "Is that your dog?"

Natalie nodded, "Yeah, she's a Pharaoh Hound and her name is Queen. Ryou found her and gave her to me when he moved here." She smiled at him and Yugi felt his heart flutter, "Wait, you're Yugi Moto! I'm a huge fan." She said as she scooted over to him. Yugi face reddened as he blushed trying very hard to not notice her low-cut shirt.

"Uh-oh you've done it now Nat." Lilly laughed as she noticed Yugi's expression.

Natalie glared at her, "Well excuse me for being a fan girl." She smirked, "If I'm not mistaken I'm not the only fan girl in this room. Why don't we go tell Ben who you like?"

Lilly's eyes widened. "You bitch!"

Ben walked into the room, Joseph following with a smirk on his face and a laptop under his arm. "Who's-a-what now?" Ben asked.

Natalie smirked at her, while Lilly spat out, "Nothing!"

Ryou had a hand over his mouth while attempting to not laugh out loud. Marik was laid back on the couch sniggering.

Joseph on the other hand decided it was time to say something, "So while Natalie's sucking Moto's dick, are you going to the same to Ben?"

At the same time, Lilly and Natalie screamed, "Joseph!"

Joseph shrugged and sat on one of the empty couches, "What?"

Yugi's face on the other hand was as red as a tomato. Joseph raised an eyebrow at him, "Or will that be the other way around Mr. Moto?"

"Joseph, don't make me get Kate down here." Natalie said threateningly. Joseph smirked evilly as Ben coughed on the soda he had stolen from Lilly. Natalie looked between the two of them and asked, "What do you two know that we don't?"

Chester at that point, walked into the room, "I couldn't find anyone else."

Natalie turned to Chester, "What do those two jokers know that I don't?"

Chester looked over at Joseph and Ben who were holding back their laughter. Raising an eyebrow at them in confused interest, "I'm not sure I want to know."

Joseph looked over at Chester and smirked, "What Chest? Not enough action for you?"

At that Chester's eyes widened as he shook his head again sitting down next to Natalie while muttering, "Never again."

"What's he muttering about now?" a wet Phoenix asked as he entered the room followed by a soaked Ray. Ray went over and hugged Freezer's head from behind.

"AAHH!" Freezer screamed as Ray cold and wet shirt wrapped around his head. "What the fuck man!"

"What? I had to share the love!" Ray looked over at Lilly, whose tight-fitting top just happened to be an off white color.

Lilly's eyes widened as she realized what Ray was thinking of, "I swear by all that is holy Ray Witterly that I will put you in immense pain if you come anywhere near me with those wet clothes!" She yelled at him as she ran behind the opposite side of the couch.

"Now Lilly," Ray said as he walked over to stand in front of the couch that was in between Lilly and him. "Why would you say something like that? You know that's a challenge for me."

"You're wet! You're slower than me! You won't catch me Ray!" Lilly yelled as she ran away from him. Everyone's heads turned with the movement of the chase that was occurring in the living room, except for Joseph's who was looking at something on his computer.

"We've got company." He announced to the room and as if on queue, a new person entered the room.

Ryou's POV:

Ryou sat up from his slouched position he was in from petting the dog and looked to who was had arrived. He felt his heart stop for a moment for the woman he saw standing nearest to him. The woman was elegantly beautiful with ivory skin and platinum blonde hair as white as his but with honey brown highlights running through it, her eyes were the color of pure gold and her face was softly curved. She was slim but he thought she looked prefect. Her hair was up in a bun with some escaped parts of hair that framed her face. Her black skirt fluttered about her knees over her black pantyhose and her copper peasant top was modest and accented her eyes very well.

_My Ra, she's prefect._ Ryou thought as he watched her rush over to Lilly and hugged her. He noticed that parts of her was wet from the snow outside and when she apologized to Lilly for getting her a bit wet, Ryou felt his heart flutter within him. Her voice was light and sweet and Ryou was having trouble trying to understand how such a prefect person could exist.

The Main Living Room POV:

"I'm am so very sorry Lilly, I didn't mean to get you wet." The woman said, her accent was light French even though the woman was from the country.

"Ah, don't worry about it Karen, Ray was trying to get me wet anyway." Lilly shrugged it off but then felt herself being pulled around and embraced in something really, really cold and wet. "RAY!" She screamed over his laughter.

His chin rested top of her head easily as he said, "Ah, Lil, I knew you cared for me."

"What the hell is going on in here?" a new person entered the room. She was tall and her buxom, well-rounded figure was very arousing to the males of the room.

"Draga!" Lilly yelled and escaped Ray's grip in a spasm of flying limbs, which got him smacked across the face at least once.

"Lilly!" Draga hugged Lilly back and asked, "So what are you doing girl? I haven't seen you in forever!"

Lilly dragged Draga (A/N: HA! That sounds funny! I cracked myself up) to the middle of the living room and yelled, "Hey Japanese buddies!"

At this Marik, Yugi and Serenity, since Ryou was too busy studying Karen, yelled back, "Hey Lilly!"

"This is my friend Draga! Some of you might recognize her at least the littlest of bits." Lilly announced and then preformed the age-old gag of saying someone's name between 'coughs', "CoughcoughYUGIcoughcough."

Yugi took a minute to study the woman. She did look a lot like someone he knew for some reason. She had long crimped silver hair and penetrating brown eyes. She was also tall and curvaceous like someone he'd seen before. "You look really familiar. Are you related to someone I might know?" Yugi asked after a moment of frustration.

Draga smiled at him, "You're Yugi Moto. My dad spoke highly of you." She walked over to him and held out her hand. "I'm Draga Pegasus."

"Wait. As in Maximillan Pegasus is your father?" Yugi asked a bit flabbergasted but stood up and shook her hand nonetheless.

"Yeah, he's my father. What? You didn't know?" Draga asked.

"Well no, I mean, well, it's not like we really ever had an actual conversation while I was at duelist kingdom. We all thought he was a loner." Yugi shrugged sheepishly.

Draga laughed, "No, I was actually with these losers working on their new album." She said as she motioned to the Dark Clouds Ahead members.

"Hey!" Natalie yelled, "You came willingly so don't try and say you were forced."

"It's ok; I just came for you anyway Nat." Draga smirked and winked at her.

"I always knew that sweetheart." Natalie got up and kissed Draga's cheek.

Draga turned her head and just an inch away from Natalie's lips, did she ask, "So how aroused do you think we got the guys?"

Still in the same position, Natalie replied, "Oh very." They both turned their heads to the slack-jawed guys, which did include Joseph this time.

"Got ya!" they both yelled at the same time.

There was an eruption of the usual groans from the guys that were used to this form of teasing but still had the habit of watching anyway. "Are you two ever going to stop doing that to us?" Joseph asked.

"Are you boys ever going to learn?" Draga asked as she sat down on the only empty couch.

"No but you two will really kiss one day and I'm not going to miss it." Chester said as Natalie sat back down in between him and Yugi.

"Oh get over yourself." Natalie sighed and laid down on the couch, she laid her head on the armrest while the rest of her laid across Chester and her feet rested on Yugi's lap.

"Comfy much?" said a new voice, it sounded quite envious.

Everyone looked to see who had come in with a bad attitude. Yugi recognized him immediately; it was Gregory Hilton, Natalie's fiancé. Yugi noticed that Natalie rolled her eyes before getting up to go over to him. "Honey I was just lying down."

"Across him," Gregory shot a furious glare to Chester, who rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling as if asking why this was happening.

"Oh my god! You know me and Chester are just friends!" Natalie said just as furiously back.

"Oh really? Are you so sure about that?" he asked and Yugi noticed his hand curling into a fist.

"Yes I'm sure about that! Chester is my friend, get over it!" Natalie yelled at him. "Why can't you just accept that we're just friends!"

Chester got up and said, "Look Greg, man, we're just friends, really."

"Shut the fuck up," Gregory shot at Chester which earned him a slap from Natalie. He looked like he was about to hit her but just yelled, "What the fuck was that for!"

"He was just trying to state the obvious to you dip-shit, don't yell at my friends like that!" Natalie looked pissed.

"What's going on guys?" a new girly voice asked and everyone, except for Natalie and Gregory who were still glaring at each other, turned to see who it was.

She looked about twenty with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was skinny but curvy enough and looked like she could be anorexic or with some other eating disorder. She walked in on high heels and a short skirt and looked like she could be from a cover of a popular teen magazine. "What's going on Greggy?" she asked in a high-pitched annoyingly girly voice.

Natalie shot her a furious glare and spat, "Go back to your media-induced slavery Ashley."

The woman, named Ashley, looked confused but turned to Gregory and asked, "So why are you and your fiancé arguing?" she had said fiancé like it was poison to her tongue and her face had an obviously forced smile on it.

"It's nothing Ashley, this is between these two." Chester said and gestured between Natalie and Gregory.

"I caught her with her head in another man's lap." He snarled, ignoring Chester.

"How dare her." Ashley said disgustedly as if Natalie wasn't even in the room and as if Chester didn't even exist.

"Excuse me!" Natalie yelled. "My head was on the armrest! Thank you very much! And out of all people to be criticizing me for lying on a fucking couch, you should be the last Ashley! I've seen you in worse places!" Natalie screamed at her but then turned to her fiancé. "Take your slut-of-a-secretary out of this house and away from me!" she yelled at him before turning away and running upstairs in an angry storm.

Yugi noticed that Ashley had a satisfied smirk across her face before it changed into a sympathetic look when Gregory looked over at her. "Let's leave." He said and grabbed her arm before leaving. Yugi watched them leave and noticed that Gregory's hand had wandered to her ass before they were even out of the house.

When the door slammed shut Draga let out a frustrated scream, "OH MY RA!" she yelled. "Those two get on my last fucking nerve!"

Lilly looked like she was about to kill someone, "Why does she even put up with that mess!"

Yugi looked around and noticed that everyone that was visiting and Lilly had a murderous gleam in them, including Freeze who was still strapped to his chair. "Didn't she see that video?" Ben asked Joseph in a controlled tone.

"Yes." Joseph sighed. "I tried." He shrugged.

"Let me out of this so I can go beat his ass!" Freezer yelled as he startled to struggle with the duck tape.

"You can't, remember how she reacted the last time I tried to kick his ass?" Chester asked; he didn't so angry he just looked like he was at a lost. "I don't know what we should try and do." He shrugged and sat back down.

Yugi finally decided to ask a question, "Why was he all upset about her lying down on a couch?"

No one answered for a moment until Joseph's upfront nature came out, "because he's fucking that whore but he doesn't think that Natalie should be allowed to do anything but worship him."

"Joseph, you don't know if that's true." Karen said.

"No I do," he said, "I have those video clips and it's not like we all don't know how he treats her. We've all seen the bruises."

"What?" Yugi asked shocked.

"He beats her," Chester sighed. "But she just ignores it and his affair with his slut secretary."

"Why doesn't she stop him?" Marik asked.

"Because," Draga said. "Their love is a one way road. She loves him but he doesn't so he takes advantage of it."

"They don't know what to do with her." Lilly said, "And I don't know what to say to her." She sighed and decided to take off the duck tape that was binding Freeze.

A silence befell over the room except for the ripping sound of duck tape as Karen, Draga and Lilly helped to free Freeze.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Amy & Seto:

After a long time, Seto decided to see why it was taking Amy so long to get out to the bathroom. He had heard the bathroom sink running a while earlier but she still hadn't come out. He got up and went over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly. "Amy, honey, what's taking you so long?" He strained to hear for any movement in the bathroom, when nothing came he decided to open the door.

He saw that Amy was standing in front of the bathroom window glaring down at something below, her fists were clenched tightly around a bathroom towel and she seemed paled but absolutely livid. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry laced in ever letter.

"Him." Was all she said.

"Who?" Seto asked as he took a step towards her.

"Her fiancé," she whispered her hatred out. Seto knew exactly who she meant, Natalie's fiancé Gregory Hilton. Through Amy's reluctance about talking about their relationship through their emails, Seto figured that there was something wrong about it and Amy didn't like it. He looked at Amy position, which hadn't changed since he entered, and knew that he was wrong, Amy hated it.

Before he could register what had happened, Amy had left the bathroom quicker than he thought possible. Seto left to find Amy tearing books off the bookshelf trying to get it to open up. "LET ME OUT!" she screamed at the inanimate object.

"Open." Seto said and the bookshelf opened up and Amy ran into the elevator. He came in right before the doors closed. "Main Hall, 2nd floor." And with that the elevator moved.

The entire ride Amy didn't say a word but her whole body seemed clenched. Once the doors opened, Amy tore out of the elevator and looked around. She could see that the front door was a bit away. She ran down the hall to it and left the house. Outside Amy saw that taillights of a familiar vehicle and the face of Ashley in the side mirror. She was smiling and Amy's rage grew.

She stood there in the falling snow fuming. She loved her sister more than life itself and it tore her apart to know that someone was hurting her. "Why?" she whispered.

"Because no one said life was fair." Seto whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well let's see if I can fix that." She whispered and tore away from him. She ran back inside and into the main living room. She ignored the silence that she intruded and demanded, "What did he do to her."

Everyone looked at Amy and Yugi thought that he hadn't seen such pure rage in a woman. "What happened." She demanded again.

Chester stood up, "Amy, calm down."

"No, not until someone tells me what the fuck happened!" she screeched. She looked like she was about to cry but her anger was still living.

"He tried to pin me and Natalie cheating again." He sighed.

"THAT FUCKING INGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT!" she screamed and punched the nearest object, which happened to be the wall. Her fist went through but this didn't faze her, instead she tore her fist out and punched it again. She turned around and yelled out to no one in particular, "Why does she do this!"

Chester shrugged and held out his arms, which she took. He was still hugging her while he replied, "I just don't know Amy."

After a moment he said, "Natalie was just lying on the couch when he entered and she just happened to be lying across me. They had a yelling match and when the whore came in, she just made everything worse."

"She...al-al-ways…does." Amy said in between frustrated sobs.

"I tried to get Ashley to get out of it but she ignored me." Chester sighed. "Ashley pissed Natalie off worse and they were kicked out by her before she ran upstairs."

A different pair of hands grabbed Amy and she turned into the familiar chest of her love. Seto held her close to him and whispered over her head to Chester his thanks. Chester sighed and went back to the couch.

Amy finally stopped sobbing and turned to Joseph. "Joseph, where is she?" her face was tear-stained and her eyes were puffy but her voice was steady enough.

"She's…" he paused as he scrolled through the many mini screens of surveillance. "Forth floor…" he paused as he counted, "West wing…left side…fifth door." He looked up at her and smiled softly.

She smiled back and thanked him before running out of the room and up the left stair case that she had seen when she had reentered the house.

Seto watched her leave before he turned around and asked, "How did you know that?"

Joseph smirked, "I hacked into your surveillance system and I must say, it's a nice update but your manor is too big to watch all at once."

Seto smirked back, "that's why I have a surveillance room."

Joseph's brow furrowed, "I didn't find one on the chart or the room listing."

"That's because it's a secret." Seto said and walked over to sit on his chaise that was near Joseph. "I'll show you it later; it'll blow your mind."

"Oh look, I walked in on geek talk." Jamie said as he entered the room with a tired looking Turtle at his heel.

"Shut up small one." Joseph said not really meaning it.

"Hey big brother," Mokuba said as he ran over and jumped into Seto's lap.

"Hey man, is your house haunted or something?" Josh asked as he sat next to Draga.

"No why?" Seto said.

"Oh," Marik said and sat up, "You've probably seen my yami. He's umm…its hard to explain."

"Evil ghost dude that looks like you and lives in some ancient object you just happen to have?" Josh asked.

Everyone looked startled that he asked that. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Marik asked.

Josh shrugged, "When I lived here I had a friend with a similar problem."

Draga laughed, "I forgot that you lived here too."

Lilly asked confusedly, "You used to live here?"

"Yeah," Josh replied. "A while ago; why?"

"It's just that…never mind." Lilly shrugged. "So where is everyone?" she asked and turned to Joseph.

He replied while staring at the computer as if trying to figure something out. "I don't know but we have company that I don't know who it is."

Seto turned to him and asked, "Who?"

But before anyone could answer, a voice called out, "Hello!" it was a voice ever Domino High School student knew by heart or hatred, which ever came first.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

That's it for now, looks like I need to hurry up and get this going but I'm not sure now that school's started. That was a long chapter though, a little less than eight pages on my Microsoft Word. I'll get around to updating hopefully.


End file.
